


Someone Like You

by ZingerB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Hate to Love, Orphans, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingerB/pseuds/ZingerB
Summary: Kara Danvers is one of the orphans who is taken in by Mistress Cat Grant. After discovering five abandoned children next to a rubbish bin, Mistress Cat decides to adopt them by making them work for her instead. Alex, Kara's sister, was not long after taken away from Kara to become a servant for a noble family and Kara's goal has been ever since to reunite with Alex and save her from her new life.When Kara meets the pretty young Lady Lena, she is on a mission to deliver important papers to the Luthor's residence. Kara takes a disliking to the Luthor girl and her stuck up demeanor; but at the same time is intrigued by the girl. As time goes on and Kara gets older, she gradually uncovers a secret the Luthor family have been hiding from her which will impact Kara and her future ambitions. Not only that but unexpectedly finding herself to acquire romantic feelings towards the Lady Lena Luthor.





	1. Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story I decided to set in the 18th century because I just like that era and thought it would be cool to write about. It's not entirely accurate with regards to historic events that happened during that time but I'll do my best. I just like the thought of that rags to riches type story involving Kara being the one to win over Lena and of course and eventually falling in love...like I wish they would on Supergirl (but that's another story)  
> Also I hope whoever reads this story enjoys it :D

Vibrant, loud noises echoed their way throughout the town of Ipswich, a town in which had been overshadowed by the dismal display of a mid-summer morning. Blissful sounds erupted along the empty streets, causing petulant onlookers nearby to merely shake their heads in disapproval. The shopkeepers carried on preparing for the harvesting season ahead of them despite their disparagement. There was no time for punishment or reprimanding the children as they were now racing each other to the same destination just like they would every morning.

The early rise of the sun was weak with uncertainty just like the crowing of the roosters who were scattered around their pens in distress. It was almost as if they could predict the future events that were about to unfold.

The town was prepared as they could ever be by the inevitable commotion arising from the misfits. The children were trampling their way through the narrow dirt streets of London; knocking over boxes of vegetables and fruit in their wake as the shopkeepers raised their fists in objection behind them.

Four children were panting heavily from challenging one another; their mission was who could get back the orphanage the fastest.

This included gliding over fences, jumping over boulders and heaving their way through nearby paddocks as they clumsily scarred away the cows and sheep in close proximity. Their steps were like thunder crashing hard onto the gravel surface and producing small holes with each new step. The desperateness of winning had overtaken their awareness of what was going on around them. Even the birds overhead were flying and chirping, prepped up for their arrival.

A little girl with strawberry blonde hair was accelerating at a faster rate than the three boys behind her; she had overheard the sudden skid of someone's shoe and shortly after a cry of pain. Gradually slowing down she halted to a complete stop just to notice one of the boys had fallen over. Her natural instinct was to run back and check on the boy to see how he was coping.

"It's OK Winn it's just some small cuts and bruises. You're a tough one though" The girl crouched down to the little boy’s level as he looked up at her with sad eyes. He wiped away a tear protruding from one of them and at the same time nodded at her admission.

"Thank you Kara" Winn grabbed Kara’s outstretched arm as he slowly made his way back up.

"Quick James, Mistress Cat won't be too happy about how late we are!" Kara called out as she witnessed the other boy catching up to the pair. She observed only two of the three boys who had been behind her trail. "Where is Mon-El?" Kara spoke partially out of breath and with slight annoyance.

"I thought he was in front of you?" James replied looking around in confusion.

"No, he wasn't otherwise you know I would have caught up to him by now" They were late and Kara didn't have time to stop to search for the missing boy. "Come on guys we have to get back to the orphanage before Mistress Cat suspects anythin' Mon-El will be alright for now. I will just need to make up an excuse for him like I usually do" Kara rolled her eyes; this was very predictable of the boy to be late.

She knew Mon-El always managed to catch up in time as per normal which is why Kara wasn’t at all that worried about him. Kara assumed that the boy without a doubt decided to take a different route to them just to act like he was smarter than her and always knew best.

This didn't bother Kara one bit as she had always ended up being quicker than the boy ever since they learned how to walk.

The three children climbed with ease over the sharp black metal fence, roughly landing on the ground below. Kara landed gracefully as always, she was the clear leader of the misfit's group as they liked to be known, she waited for a bit longer to make sure the boys jumped over the fence safely. Kara always thought one step ahead, but for now, her task was to guide both Winn and James towards an abandoned alley; taking them along the back entrance of the orphanage. The orphanage was actually Mistress Cat Grant's home of which she acquired purposely for the young children just so they could all start working for her.

On a dark, cold evening nine years prior she happened to stumble across five lonely children. They were huddled close together to trying and keep themselves warm, faces covered in dirt as they cuddled each other next to a large rubbish bin. Mistress Cat didn't have the strength to walk past them and ignore the pleading eyes looking up at her. The children had their hands out expecting the woman to give them food or anything but instead, she told them to follow her inside by adopting them as one of her own.

The catch was they had to either work for her or end up on the cold streets again. All of the kids quickly got up without a word of disapproval and followed the woman inside her building. They felt like they were the luckiest children in the world and Mistress Cat was an angel. That was before they got to know the woman better -

As Mistress Cat never bore any children herself, for reasons only known to her, she knew she would eventually need assistance from the demanding workload of her business. The children had to carry out their duties by delivering her newspaper to only the wealthiest members of the town which was at the same time every morning.

All three children were breathing intensely all needing to stop and rest against the shabby brick wall behind them. They needed to control their breathing before they entered the building, in order to stop themselves from looking suspicious. The misfits always finished their daily duties dropping off the newspapers sooner than Mistress Cat expected. They would be collecting pence's and sometimes shillings depending on what mood the Master or Mistress of the homes were in. Sometimes if they were to linger too long waiting for more money the nanny or butler of the home would smack them in the head for their foolishness and told them not to be greedy.

Kara smiled at the other two boys next to her, she nudged her head in the direction towards a black door which was barely attached to its hinges of the orphanage. The boys took it as their cue to follow her inside the building making sure not to make any unexpected noises.

 

*** * ***

 

The three misfits lightly tiptoed inside the orphanage slowly and without a word. Kara took the lead observing for any signs of their nanny to be stalking the halls of the building, most likely awaiting the children's inevitable arrival. The moment Kara had proceeded to walk across the creaky corridor she was startled by a mouse scuttling its way in front of her causing the girl to abruptly jump up in the air. James and Winn had followed suit mimicking Kara. Winn had stopped unexpectedly causing James to crash into him.

"Hey knock it off!" A disgruntled James spoke to Winn.

"Sssh!" Kara's heart was beating frantically. She hoped the commotion that they just made hadn't caused them to blow their cover. "We just need to make it to our dorm before Mistress Cat notices anything -"

"Hmm, and why would that be Kara?"

Mistress Cat spooked the three of them as they all in sync turned to look at the women with stunned faces. Mistress Cat stood with arms folded firmly against her chest studying the way the three guilty faces looked back at her. The woman was small in her build which made the children already the same height as her, if not taller. This didn't mean she was any less intimidating though. Mistress Cat wore a black silk mantua gown, the dress looked as if it was specifically designed for her.

James and Winn were looking at Kara wide eyes for confirmation of what to do next. They had been caught which was the last thing they all suspected from happening, usually, the misfits were very stealth. This hadn't been the first time Mistress Cat sprung them. She was clever and had always been one step ahead of the children at all times. The woman was practically their mother.

The only difference in comparison to the times they were caught before, was that Mon-El was usually with them by now. Where was he? Kara just hoped with her wits she was able to figure out something to distract Mistress Cat from noticing the missing boy.

"Follow me. Now!" Mistress Cat was stern and hadn't waited for a reply as she made her way past the three children in the direction of her office.

 

Kara, Winn, and James entered Mistress Cat's office, all three heads hanging low awaiting their punishment. Kara winked at the two boys as they both formed a cheeky smile in return knowing Kara already had a plan. Mistress Cat noticed this exchange and glared at the three children causing the color red to emerge on their cheeks. Kara remained with her head low still smirking.

"I suppose the three of you mustn't be that hungry as you all seemed to skip breakfast this morning?" A wining noise became apparent from Winn's mouth. Mistress Cat silenced the boy with just a glare in her eyes. "Kara I am very disappointed in you!" Kara looked up in bewilderment.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well for one look at you, all ash and soot. Not to mention that you look like a boy with your ripped white undergarment and waistcoat and too short for you height ugly brown trousers. You'll also be needing new shoes as I can see you have tried to unsuccessfully glue yours together, again. It won't work, I have told you this before many times child but you don't listen!"

"Yes but miss it's all I own!"

"That is not what is troubling me, Kara, and don't wine it's not ladylike. For a while now I have come to the conclusion that you keep finding yourself in more mischief than the previous days before and don't think I haven't noticed the disappearance of Mon-El. If anything happens to him I will be holding you accountable"

"But miss it wasn't my fault. He decided to be foolish and go his own way!"

As Kara began to protest further Mon-El had entered the office as their conversation became more heated. His clothes were dripping as he was covered in mud.

All three children were distracted by Mon-El's presence and began snickering in unison. The moment Mon-El glared back at the three misfits irritated they all laughed harder.

"So your shortcut was definitely better this time, you say?" Kara cheekily said while teasing Mon-El and his appearance.

"Enough!" Mistress Cat cradled her head in both hands rubbing at her temples, she was making sure she wouldn't get too overworked by the boys unfortunate arrival. She sometimes wasn't sure in moments like this that she regretted taking the children in, but at the same time could not dismiss the joy that had sparked in her cold heart since she adopted them. They were a family now and she knew she would have to protect them at all costs no matter what happened.

"That's all for today children and if you are lucky nanny Mable will have leftover breakfast prepared for you. It will be cold but that was to be expected for your stupidity" Mistress Cat breathed in and out slowly. "Mon-El, be sure to get yourself cleaned up this instant. I don't want any of your muddy shoes tarnishing the rest of my home" Mon-El pouted as he started to make his way out the door. "Kara you will remain behind" Kara huffed out a breath in dismay.

James and Winn looked back at Kara with the same sorrowful glance, eyes were communicating to her they would keep some leftover food for her.

Kara was uneasy as she shifted in her stance, waiting for Mistress Cat's orders. She took off her hat and played with it in her hands, finding something to do.

Mistress Cat was the closest thing Kara had to a mother. Her sister Alex had been taken away from her not too long after Mistress Cat found them. She was sold as a servant for a noble family Kara and didn't know who they were. Kara knew one thing and that was she wouldn't rest until she found her sister and got her back home safely.

Over time It caused her to change her demeanor and become more disobedient instead. Kara was fully aware that Mistress Cat could have stopped this from happening which made her madder and act out. This is why most days herself and the other boys would find themselves late back home by Kara's orders. She told them to continuously knock on rusty doors in search for her sister every day they'd deliver the papers to the wealthy.

They would always be shooed away or even spat on by their poor status but Kara wasn't giving up any time soon.

"I need you to do me a favor Kara. It will be your way of making it up to me for your behavior recently" Kara frowned childishly. "These papers need to go directly to the Luthor's home before dawn. This is very important information and well you're the only one I trust who will deliver this message, well, without getting sidetracked as the other boys tend to do"

Kara inspected the papers in front of her and agreed to complete her duties, she'd have no choice either way. This was her punishment. It was an easy task that Mistress Cat requested for her to complete anyways so she couldn't really complain, it could have been worse.

Kara knew full well of The Luthor family who had only up until recently moved into town. For weeks they were the talk of the town and the gossip was always something new and exciting.

The family were a family of noble blood and had a reputation in the town for being cold. Also, the husband Sir Lionel Luthor was known to be unfaithful to his scary wife, not that many people could blame him. They compared the woman to a fire-breathing dragon.

The daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, Lena who was of similar age to Kara, was already to be betrothed to the prince against her will. Kara took pity on the girl as this would be the last thing she would ever want for herself.

Ipswich couldn't get enough of the drama that seemed to linger around the Luthor family. They were in the papers frequently with a new story to be told, mostly in regards to Lena and her eventual marriage once she turned 18.

Their oldest son Lex was a Lieutenant in the British Army and was known to be tough and unfair with delegating his orders. He would discipline the soldiers for anything he felt like and took pleasure in doing so. The family weren't people in which Kara would like to be affiliated with so she made sure that she would deliver the papers, get them signed and come straight back home.

 

 

*** * ***

 

By the time Kara had made her way through the town, she took refuge on a nearby stump for a few minutes. There was a pale rock in front of her with writing underneath it.

 

**LUTHOR RESIDENCE**

**20 MILES**

 

Kara sighed, she knew she couldn't stop for too much longer. The evening was creeping near causing a dark shade to form over the town. Birds were chirping happily as they nested snugly with their families.

All Kara wanted to know was that Alex was safe and she could hear her voice again. She missed her sister so much. She wouldn't linger on these thoughts for too long though as they would make her upset.

Kara ended up running along the pathway of the Luthor's home, the closer she got she noticed that it was actually a mansion. Kara couldn't miss the large L-U-T-H-O-R sign that was on the door to the home.

Kara was transfixed by how large everything was, she wondered what the lives were like of the people who lived inside and the endless feasts that would have every day. Yummy. One thing about Kara was that she loved food and had hoped that if she was kind to the Luthor's they would offer her something for her long travels.

Kara stopped and took in the beautiful home before, she also noticed a little girl nearby who appeared close to her age. She was playing with a doll made from wool, next to a small tree in her backyard. The girl was wearing a pretty silk dress with floral patterns on it lost in her own world she created. Kara had assumed this was Lena Luthor. She took a moment to observe the girls appearance and how pretty she actually was. In comparison to Kara who always had a dirt-stained face and looking rough, Kara decided to walk closer towards the girl, wanting to see her face properly.

 

"That dress looks nice on you" Kara made the first effort to introduce herself as she took off her hat and placed it in both hands. Hoping she came off more confident than she thought she was.

Lena scrunched her eyebrows and looked up quickly at the direction of the girl standing in front of her. She instantly got up from the ground and took a breath pretending the girl hadn't just startled her. Lena was studying the ripped clothes the girl was wearing. She wasn't dressed like a girl Lena thought which made her all the more interesting and unique. It looked as though she was wearing one of Lex's older play clothes.

Lena stood gracefully with her chin up showing her wealth just like her mother had taught her.

"You aren't allowed here!" Lena said harshly and Kara took a step back in hesitation.

"I was only just delivering these papers miss which need to be signed by Sir Lionel" Kara remained calm at Lena's forceful tone.

"I will take them to him, you stay here" Lena looked the girl up and down disapprovingly.

"Uh, I can't do that miss" Lena was stumped by the girl's ability to challenge her while Kara remained poised in her stance.

The girl was brave Lena deliberated to herself.

"And why is that?" Lena was irked as she took a step closer to Kara. She did so as a sign to show her dominance over her.

Kara stared at Lena with a loss for words, she was aware this girl was trying to be intimidating and Kara wasn't going to let Lena dictate what she was going to do next. She was on a mission and it had to be completed sooner rather than later as Mistress Cat requested. The sky was already welcoming in the darkness so Kara she knew she didn't have much time left to chat to the girl.

"For personal reasons miss" Kara blushed looking at the way Lena's piercing green eyes intensely observed her own.

"I am not a miss, I am a lady!"

Kara snorted "Yeh sure!" Kara sounded amused and seemed to be now loving their banter. It was something she did with the other boys on a daily basis.

"Unlike you and your tacky clothes, I am important and one day I'm going to marry a prince. You wouldn't understand peasant!" Kara gasped and then glared back at the girl. She was mocking her Kara presumed. Kara realized this was definitely not the same as her communication with the other boys, it felt different and more serious.

"Good for you" Kara decided to continue on her way past Lena, ignoring whatever she was going to say next.

"Hey! Stop!" Lena reacted by dropping her doll and raced over to block Kara from getting closer towards her home. "You need to do as I say, peasant!"

"I just need to pass on a message to your father and I'll be on my way miss" Lena was standing close to Kara and both hearts were beating strongly, they were both analyzing each other with clear hate for one another.

Kara wasn't sure what she was going to do next, she couldn't push the girl out of the way even if she really wanted to.

As of that moment, the door of the Luthor's mansion opened to reveal a woman powerfully standing tall and judging the two little girls in front of her. Lena was refusing to look away from the girl causing Kara's face to turn a deep shade of red aware of Lady Lillian Luthor's presence.

At the sound of the door opening, it broke both girls out of their staring competition. Kara looked up from Lena and noticed a woman looking intently back at her with sharp features. Her beauty was outshined by the dark glance she was giving directly towards Kara.

Kara gulped.

As Lena noticed Kara's sudden nervousness she smirked innocently as she at the same time waited for her mother's reaction to the peasant.

"And who are you, child?" Lillian Luthor was eyeing Kara's critically.

"My name is Kara, Lady Luthor I have a message for Sir Lionel Luthor by the Mistress Cat Grant. I was asked to deliver these papers to him and get them signed straight away. It is urgent I do so"

Lilian raised an eyebrow at Kara's assuredness. She knew the girl would have taken a while to prepare what she had just said. "Alright, come on in. Hurry up!"

Kara quickly turned to smile at Lena and noticed the way the girl was frowning deeply back at her.

As Kara walked inside the Luthor's home she raised her head up to look at the ceiling in awe. She was marveling over the peculiar features of their home but was snapped out of her ability to take everything in as Lena nudged her from behind. Kara scowled in Lena's direction. Why was the girl being so mean?

The wealthy were always known to be ruder as they acquired more and thought they were better than everyone else.

Lena in a flash poked out her tongue out in revenge towards Kara, not liking how her mother just let her inside her home. Kara's face was fuming. She was definitely going to get the girl back!

Lillian stopped abruptly and turned around to face Kara. Her hand was outstretched and Kara wondered what she was doing.

"The paper's girl, we don't have all day!" Kara's face turned crimson as she removed the bundled papers from the back pocket of her ripped pants and placed them softly into Lady Luthor's hands.

Lena rolled her eyes and snickered at Kara's uncertainty. Lady Luthor snatched the papers from Kara, giving a fright to the small girl.

"Lena you will accompany Kara during her time here" Lillian spoke as she viewed Kara up and down in distaste. "Take her to your room and stay there while I sort out all this paperwork with your father"

Both girls turned to look at each other in shock.

"But Mother, I don't want to!" Lena spoke back like a spoiled child.

"This is not up for discussion! Do it now!" Lady Lillian turned her back on the two girls and proceeded to ascend the spiral stairs, in order to give the paperwork to her husband Sir Lionel.

 

Lena was defeated as she looked back at Kara displeased. The girl was pleasant to look at despite needing to wash her face more than once Lena sparingly thought to herself.

Kara noticed the way Lena was staring at her for longer than normal, causing Lena to also be aware of what she was doing and blush in a direction opposite from Kara's.

"Like what you see?" Kara was very cocky at her young age. She couldn't help herself, she was around boys 24/7 and they had taught her different things about girls. Kara never liked boys in the way other girls her age had, but she knew they were fun to play with and less dramatic. At least that's what she had overheard from Mon-El one day. He seemed to have a lot of suitors already at his young age. One day he was kind enough to teach Kara how he had done so, the trick is to keep them wanting more, whatever that means. She learned a lot from the boy as he frequently helped Kara in preparation for her own future suitor. He knew for a long time that Kara was interested in girls, which became all the more easier for him to teach her how to be charming towards them.

Lena was alarmed her face turning dark red from what Kara had just said.

"F-follow me"

Who talks like that? Lena pondered to herself. If Lena didn't know any better she would have thought the girl was smitten with her. What Kara said was similar to how the noble boys spoke towards her. That was just a fleeting thought though as she made her way past the girl.

Kara followed close behind Lena even though she knew the girl was purposely walking at a faster pace.

She couldn't wait to see what was behind the doors of Lena's bedroom. Her heart skipped in delight, this was the most exciting thing that has happened to Kara in her life, getting to explore a wealthy noblemen's home.

Kara would make sure to remember all that could just so she could tell the boys when she eventually arrived back at the orphanage.

 

 

 

 


	2. Luthor Residence

The protracted spiral stairs leading up to Lena’s room had been tough for young Kara especially after traveling for most of the day on foot. She had become fascinated by how large the Luthor's house but was and not too long after distracted by the way Lena's beautiful black hair swayed behind her. This easily became her newfound attraction.

One thing Kara knew for sure was that she was very hungry and unable to control the groaning noises formulating inside her stomach.

If anything Kara had considered she was doing well to keep up with the rapid pacing of little miss Luthor's step, Or, Lady Luthor as she preferred to be addressed. Kara by coincidence snickered as she was reminded of the memory of Lena wanting to call her a lady and Kara shook her head smiling. Unfortunately for her, she had done so at the same moment Lena decided to turn, lowering her head to look down at the girl.

”Is something funny?” Lena spoke condescendingly to Kara.

“No, Lady Lena” Busted Kara thought. The smile she just produced was replaced by a gaping mouth.

Lena reminded Kara of Mistress Cat in the way she raised her eyebrows. This was definitely not a girl that Kara could have fun with she acknowledged to herself.

"Hurry up then!" Kara clenched her jaw as she struggled to catch up to the girl elevating higher and higher in front of her.

Finally, as the girls reached the top of the staircase, Kara looked up in wonderment to view the biggest crystal chandelier she had ever seen. Kara was not so mildly puffing as she used her hands to pull herself up from the last step. She decided, for now, all she needed was a well-deserved break, even if Lady Lena would most likely disapprove.

It was only up until Lady Lena reached the main door of her room she'd notice Kara was not her line of sight, following her as she expected from the girl.

Kara's mind was now focused on admiring a large family portrait of the Luthor family at the top of the staircase. It had overlooked the rest of the mansion with a powerful presence. The resemblance to the Luthor family was uncanny and it made Kara envy the talent of the artist who had painted it. She wondered how her life would've been different if she was raised as one of the noble people.

"Kara!" Lena shouted in annoyance as she was tapping her foot with arm folded. She wasn’t a patient girl and had expected more from the girl especially since she was not supposed to be here. Kara was disobedient and to Lena, that was part of the reason she didn't like the girl.

Kara felt something funny inside her stomach stir when Lena called out her name, she was not sure why that was. To Kara, it sounded like she was always going to be a burden to this girl no matter what she did or didn't do. She had used the little energy she had left to sprint towards the sound of Lena's voice.

Lena remained standing alone strumming her fingers against her door, pretending to be annoyed just as Kara skidded to a halt in front of her. Lena sneered at the girl who was had resulted to put her hands on her knees breathing heavily before her catching her breath.

"You Kara are what my parents would call trouble"

"Thank you" Kara replied smugly still half breathless.

"That was not a compliment!" The way Kara always challenged Lena didn't sit too well with her, she wasn't used to bantering like this. Everything the girl said up until this point irritated her immensely. Lena opened the door to her room and without warning stopped to say something. This was unlucky for Kara as she awkwardly bumped into Lena from the unpredictability of the girl's movement which soon after caused her to tumble into Lena's room not so gracefully.

Lena took a moment to adjust to what happened then ended up giggling at Kara's clumsiness.

"What did you do that for?" Kara was clearly not amused which only made Lena laugh harder. Kara got back up ruffling out her white top from all the dust she acquired. Kara refused to look back at Lena as she picked up her hat that fell off the same time she happened to lose her footing.

"Rule Number One" Lena spoke purposely ignoring Kara's question forcing the girl to face her again. "You will not talk unless I say you can.

"But! -"

"Rule Number Two!" Lena spoke more forcefully this time making sure it was clear she was not to be interrupted. "You must only address me as Lady Lena"

"Fine" Kara groaned. Lena gave a stern look for Kara to continue. "Lady Lena"

"Rule Number Three" Lena half smirked still noticing how dirty Kara had become after her fall. "You mustn't leave this room unless you are accompanied by myself or my mother" Kara tucked in her lower lip, biting on it hard with ambivalence. Lena noticed the way Kara was looking at her with adorable blue eyes and for the smallest moment became sidetracked on what her next Rule was going to be.

"Rule number Four! You must answer every one of my questions I'm about to ask you!" Kara was about to protest of how unfair that was, especially since she comprehended that Lena wouldn't give her the same courtesy of telling her details about herself.

"How old are you?"

"12 and three quarters, Lady Lena" Lena soon worked out that she was only around two years older than the girl.

"And who are your parents?"

"I don't know Lady Lena I have never met them, I am an orphan. I have one sister called Alex who was sold as a slave and I miss her very much" Kara spoke this time not daring to look directly into Lena's eyes in fear she would see her weakness.

Lena pondered if her stable girl Alex was the same girl Kara was referring to but brushed that thought aside for now. She wanted to learn more about Kara and found it interesting already how she was an orphan in Ipswich. Lena again took the opportunity to examine Kara's appearance and felt a brush of sadness overcome her. Lena had known first hand what it was like to be an orphan herself and taken in by another family. It was something she could relate with the girl, but she wasn't going to let Kara know this detail about herself anytime soon. She would have to get to know the girl better, but this was unlikely to ever happen.

Lena was mostly a girl who kept private information like that to herself and could easily outsmart a lot of children her age; especially when asked about her family history, that was a piece of cake to the girl.

Most other noble children had the knowledge that Lena was taken in by the Luthor's since her parents abandoned her but this didn't bother her at all. She was thankful to have a family like hers and not be a child in the streets just like Kara. 

Kara in her own way learned to control her thoughts to think of something more positive, this was to distract herself from thinking about Alex and what she would be doing right now. During the times she felt upset, which was most likely just before her rest, she decided to play a game with the other boys to make herself become happy again. Kara was still learning about Lena and what she liked to do for fun. Kara took this moment to debate to herself if Lena would like playing games?

All children liked games she contemplated.

"Let's play a game!" 

"What?" Lena was taken aback as Kara's sudden change in personality from gloomy and down to more positive and upbeat.

Blue eyes were gleaming directly onto intense green eyes, both girls comfortably going back into the staring contest like they'd done moments ago on the porch. Lena for a brief for a moment had forgotten her rules until something sparked in her mind.

"What did I say about not talking unless I say you can? And you must address me appropriately!"

"Sorry, Lady Lena" Kara took a step forward. "I-I just thought it might be fun?"

Lena relayed that she had nothing better to do then to now wait for her mother to come back and collect Kara anyways. She wasn't sure how long that would take, unfortunately.

"What did you have in mind?" Lena was kind of interested in the game Kara wanted to play and thought it wouldn’t hurt to inquire about it.

"It's called 'Murder in the Dark!'" Kara's eyes gleamed as she said it causing Lena to widen her eyes and parting her mouth slightly.

"Murder in the w-what?"

"Oh right, It's not actually a murder!" Kara laughed lightly at Lena's skepticism, finding it cute how Lena was apprehensive about playing. "It's fun I promise Lady Lena, all the boys and I play it nearly every day at the Orphanage!"

"OK, can you explain the rules to me then?"

"Well, you see for this to work we need to be in the dark" Kara looked around Lena's room trying to familiarize herself with every detail of it just to get prepared for the game.

"That doesn't sound like much fun. It sounds scary"

"That's kind of the point of the game Lena" Lena frowned at Kara even though she knew it was just a slip of the tongue. "I mean Lady Lena! Or, unless miss Lady Lena is scared of the dark?" Kara smirked cheekily. She was teasing Lena on purpose and caused the girl to smile unexpectedly. Kara's eyes shined she felt butterflies in her stomach. Kara was lost in the beautiful smile radiating from Lady Lena. Who knew the mean girl could smile? 

Lena was annoyed at herself that Kara had caused this reaction from her and forcibly made herself become serious again. She instead sneered back at Kara, knowing now that this was the girl's way of mocking her.

"I am not scared!" Lena replied more confidently this time. "What happens next?" Lena was interested to learn more about this odd game.

"One person counts to 10, with eyes shut no peaking! It's then their job to go and find the other person. That's not all though when they find the person they must grab them to prove it and last but not least the challenge is to do it all this in the dark! So uh since it's your first time playing Lady Lena I'll step out of the room while you go and hide. When you've found a hiding spot you will blow out your lamp and I'll take my own lamp and come back inside the room to try and find you"

"And how can I trust that you won't run off leaving me alone in the dark?" Lena looked back into Kara's eyes with uncertainty, she wasn't stupid and had already comprehended that her mother wouldn't allow Kara to get that far without punishment.

"I would never do that Lady Lena!" Kara shook her head as she then looked back at Lena with her adorable blue eyes. "I'll pinky promise ya"

Lena raised one of her eyebrows as she noticed Kara lifting her pinky finger towards her, not understanding what the girl's intentions were. Kara smiled at Lena's hesitancy and how she was studying the hand before her. Kara without a word instinctively grabbed one of Lady Lena hands. She then stretched out Lena’s pinky finger delicately and linked it with her own.

Lena felt a slight tickling sensation as Kara brushed her hand against her own and gasped. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it wasn't a welcoming one either. She had never felt a spark like that with anyone before and breathed in slowly to calm down her racing heart. If Kara looked up now she would definitely notice Lady Lena's face procuring a dark shade of red.

Kara shook Lena's hand naturally making Lena half smile at her gentle action and shake her own head, lightly laughing in relation to the girl's strange behavior. Kara knew she was being her charming self and was pleased for being the one to make Lena form her perfect smile.

"I'll go out of the room now and count to 10!" Kara said excitedly as she stepped out of the room, remembering to take one of Lena's lamps with her. Lena gazed after Kara in awe, noticing what she was doing she snapped out of her thoughts. Kara proceeded to count or more like yell, "10! - 9! - 8! -" Lena knew had to find a spot to hide quickly and felt her heart become all giddy inside. She had never really played games like this before so this was new and exciting to her.

Lena last minute opted to hide underneath her bed, still holding tightly onto her own lamp as she blew it out. She did so just as Kara was at number 1. "Ready or not here I come Lady Lena!" Lena heard Kara call out to her.

Kara was inspecting the room in the dark very seriously. She made a note to herself to only produce small steps as she still wasn't very familiar with Lady Lena's room. Lena's heart was beating wildly, it was beating so loud that she hoped Kara wouldn't catch her out on that alone.

"You're very good at hiding Lady Lena" Kara observed straight away hoping that Lena would give herself up. She used this as a tactic at the orphanage always making one of the boys laugh and eventually causing them to knock something over.

Not too long after Kara heard the sound of breathing coming from underneath Lena's bed. Kara smiled to herself and took it as her cue to walk in the direction of the noise feeling the softness of the bed next to her to guide her. As she crouched down she saw the shadowed outline of what she presumed was Lady Lena. Kara crawled underneath Lena's bed placing herself behind the girl making sure she was as quiet as a mouse. 

"Got you!" 

Lena screamed as she was startled by Kara, Kara then sprung herself onto one of Lena's legs. Lena somehow managed to escape Kara's strong grip on her and crawl herself free from underneath her own bed. 

Kara followed suit to quickly catch Lena in the act. Lena wasn't abiding by the rules of the game so Kara wouldn't either. Kara eventually stood up to quickly grab the girl from behind effortlessly. From her own strength, she managed to easily pick Lena up and throw her backward, causing both girls to crash onto the bed behind them.

Lena was laughing with delight and Kara couldn't get enough of the lovely sounds coming out of Lena's mouth. Kara decided to be brave by pinning Lena down onto her bed not giving her a chance to escape. She unexpectedly decided to even braver and tickle Lena underneath her arms, causing the black-haired beauty to laugh underneath her harder. Kara was laughing too by the sweet noises being released from Lena's mouth and wanted to hear more.

"Stop! Kara stop!" Lena managed to outstretch her arm to feel for one of her lamps and lit it hurriedly. She blushed as she looked at Kara who was leaning over her. Both of the girl's faces were red as they shared a silent moment between them. Both not understanding what these feelings meant.

The door creaked open and Lillian Luthor came to stand in front of both girls and glowered at them for their childishness. Lillian knew that this was definitely the influence of Kara and was outraged. 

"Kara, get off my daughter this instant!" Kara suddenly became frightened at how demanding Lillian's voice was. She didn't do well to people yelling at her and reacted in panic. The girl proceeded to do as the woman said and got off Lena slowly, climbing down from the large over-sized bed. She lost the ability to form any words of fear that Lady Lillian would reprimand her. Kara rubbed her nose all innocent like, she wasn’t daring to look up at Lady Lillian who she knew as of this moment was sending daggers into her own eyes.

"Here girl it's done, you shall now leave and are not welcome to come back!" Lillian snapped the signed papers back into Kara's hands scowling down at her harshly. 

Lena was shocked at her mother's coldness but at the same time wasn't surprised. She knew Kara hadn't done anything wrong, they were only just having fun and took pity on the girl. Kara turned to look at Lena before leaving the room. 

"Bye Lady Lena, it was lovely to meet you" Kara spoke with pure sadness in her eyes. Lena could only watch the girl walk out helplessly and was too scared to reply to her kind words.

As Kara stepped out of Lady Lena's room she thought she had caught a glimpse of a girl with short black hair walking along the corridor. Alex? Could it be? Kara ran as fast as she could towards her but as she came to the end of the corridor the girl disappeared into thin air.

She was hopeful that her instincts were right that it had been Alex she saw. Without even having a chance to follow the girl and see if her intuition was right, one of the guards alarmed Kara by placing a hand on her right shoulder and guided her outside of the Luthor's residence.

*** * ***

Kara speedily headed back to the orphanage not believing the events that had occurred during the day. It was midnight by the time she arrived home and she was certain everyone would be sleeping.

Kara quietly placed the signed paperwork on Mistress Cat's desk pleased by her efforts and hoped Mistress Cat would be too. She noticed some leftover food which was kept there for her arrival back home, just like Winn and James had promised her and ate at the dining table with a lamp lit in silence.

Mon-El was the only one who was still awake and noticed Kara walking into their dorm room so late. The other boys were sleeping soundly, well, except James' snoring it would have been a peaceful night. Mon-El brought a lamp over to share with Kara so they could see each other properly and not just the outlines of their faces.

"You're back, Kara!" Mon-El came up to the girl just as she entered the foot of her bed and hugged her with concern. He was happy she was safe and knew she was smart enough to find her way back home. Mon-El eventually dropped his arms from Kara and stepped back to find out the details of her day.

"Mistress Cat has never gotten one of us to do a major task like that before. I was so shocked after James and Winn told me that she sent you all that way to the Luthor's home. Was this the punishment for us coming back so late?"

"I'd assume so. I'm OK though so you don't need to worry"

"I'm sorry Kara it was my fault, I should have listened to you by not taking that shortcut" Mon-El hung his head low as he spoke. Kara rubbed his head to show she had forgiven him which made Mon-El smile again. "So what happened Kara? What did the Luthor house look like? I heard the youngest Lena Luthor is around our age and very stuck up"

Kara chuckled but also felt that funny feeling inside when Lena's name was mentioned. Again not understanding why she felt this way about the girl. "She was interesting, yes and very bossy like her mother" Mon-El's eyes lightened up at Kara's confirmation about the girl. He chuckled too. "But guess what?" Kara's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"I got her to play Murder in the Dark with me!"

"No way! Kara, how did you convince her to do that?"

Kara smiled back at the boy, proud of herself by the way she made Lady Lena loosen up around her. "It just felt right to and you could tell by the way she talks she wouldn't have that many friends to play with. I kind of felt sorry for her"

Mon-El was very impressed and gave Kara a fist bump.

"Way to break down the barriers of that scary little dragon lady Kara. Who knew Lady Lena could have fun?"

Kara smirked. "I don't want to take all the credit. But yeh, I guess it was my charm she couldn't resist" There was a twinkle in Kara's eyes as she again thought of being on top of Lena on the girl's bed. She missed the girl already and wished she could have said a proper goodbye, no thanks to Lady Lillian this was never going to happen.

"Besides -" Kara continued "- the scary dragon lady is actually Lady Lena's mother, Lillian Luthor!" Kara's voice became more serious.

"Oh really. Well, that makes sense I have heard a lot of talk of the woman throughout the town. Is she scary like they all say she is?"

"Worse! She wouldn't even let me say goodbye to Lady Lena properly!" Mon-El clicked on at Kara's admission and figured out something that Kara hadn't yet. She was only very passionate when that talked about Lena specifically.

"Kara?" 

"Yes, Mon-El?" He smiled at her innocence.

"Do you like Lady Lena?"

"Well, at first I didn't but I have a feeling she is the type of girl who I could see maybe one-day being friends with. I don't believe she felt the same way about me though"

"No, no that's not what I meant"

"Then what is it?" Kara scrunched her eyebrows, she was very tired from her endless day.

"I mean do you like, like Lady Lena?" Mon-El winked at Kara after he had finished talking. Kara's eyes opened wide comically and Mon-El smirked when she finally caught on. Mon-El snickered as Kara looked back at him annoyed that he'd come to that conclusion.

"No, I don't!" Kara smacked Mon-El's arm as she said it, making Mon-El duck for cover as she went for his head next. He was laughing hard at her reaction. "Go to bed Mon-El!" Kara replied half irritated and half smiling to herself, knowing full well the boy was only just playing.

"Well, Kara It sounds like she likes you back," Mon-El said sincerely as he made his way to his own bed.

Kara gawked after the boy and her stomach did that funny thing inside again. She was feeling things she had never felt before, but at the same time knew she was too young to know for sure if she liked Lady Lena that way! Kara laid back in her own bed, thinking about Lena. Her eyes were so mesmerizing Kara contemplated. It took her a lot longer for Kara to drift off to sleep that night.

*** * ***

Kara had woken up the next morning and was aware straight away that she had been the only one still left inside the dorm room. Mistress Cat must have been nice enough to let her sleep in for once after successfully completing the task she bestowed upon the girl the day before. Kara sat up from her bed slowly stretching out her arms forcefully in the air, hearing the cracks in her arms from doing so. Her whole body was still in aching from the far distance she had traveled yesterday.

Something jolted in Kara's head as she was reminded of seeing Alex at the Luthor's residence. How could she be so inconsiderate that she had forgotten such an important detail like that? She wasn't 100% sure it was her but still had hope it was her sister. Kara had to somehow figure out a way to sneak out again of the orphanage at night and travel back to the Luthor's residence.

Kara had spent the rest of the day while the boys were still delivering papers, thinking of ways in how she would accomplish her mission. She would need to convince Alex to come back with her and save her from the life that was unfairly thrust upon her.

Also if she had the time she might have the opportunity to see Lena again if she was fortunate enough. She wasn't that naive to comprehend that Lady Lena may not want to see her again but still thought it was worth the risk.

The sun like previous days before formed an orange, yellow and red flame over the country town of Ipswich. Kara always goggled how relaxing the sunset made her feel and was appreciative of its beauty. Gracefully the round oval shape dropped lower and lower permitting the night sky to take over and complete its own task.

That night Kara had eaten her supper in silence, she was in the dining room playing with her food while watching the boys all discuss the events from their day. The many stories they had accumulated was much similar to every other day. Nothing was that new or exciting that Kara bothered to care for. Kara was pretending to listen, she was half focused on their conversation but mostly hoping that they would hurry up and leave to the dorm so she could make her way to Alex faster. Kara caught onto Winn recounting one of the owners in town had apparently chased after Winn and James after he had accidentally given the boys more shillings than he meant too. The boys joyfully recalled how they had never run as fast as they did this morning by managing to escape the inevitable lashing from the owner's distress. All boys were laughing in unison until James had noticed Kara's change in personality, she wasn't laughing with them. Usually every night she would be the one to instigate the conversation, but for now, hadn't been acting like herself.

As the boys got up and emptied out the scraps on their plates, they all thanked nanny Mable for washing up after them.

James decided to cut Kara off before walking inside their dorm. "Kara, can I talk to you?"

Mon-El and Winn kept walking to prepare themselves for bed, oblivious to James and Kara stopping by the dorm door to have their own private conversation. 

"Yes, sure can James. What is it?" Kara was trying to not be too suspicious in how she came across. By the way, James was looking at her, it wasn't hard to predict what the boy was going to say next. She had known James like the other boys ever since she was still learning how to formulate words; so there wasn't really a lot she could hide from him, or, frankly the other boys for that matter. They must have been too tired from picking up Kara's duties that morning to even bother pondering why she had been so quiet during supper time.

"You didn't talk at all during supper and I noticed you hadn't finished eating your soup like you usually do. I can tell somethings wrong" James was always the more observant one of the group, he always spotted details that the others seemed to miss.

"I don't know what you're going on about" Kara tried to act nonchalant in what James was insinuating.

"Kara, what's going on? Talk to me, please" The boy pleaded in concern. 

Kara took a moment to consider how she was going to explain this next part to the boy.

"I'm going back to the Luthor Residence tonight"

"Kara, no you can't!"

"Ssh!" Kara reacted by instinctively covering James' mouth, hoping that the other boys hadn't overheard their conversation. "You don't understand"

"Then explain it to me. Why would you ever want to go back to that horrible place?"

"It's not that bad as you say" James looked back at Kara with a blank expression, not at all convinced. "OK, you're right but there is definitely a good reason I want to go back"

"Yeh, it better be a good one!"

Kara scolded the boy, she was starting to mimic how Lena reacted around her and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I saw Alex!" Kara said excitedly. 

"You what?"

"James!" Kara shunned him knowing full well that he had spoken loud enough for the other boys to hear him.

"What's going on?" Winn interrupted them and walked to lean against the old, cracked door.

"Yeh I was getting some shut-eye here guys" Mon-El wasn't happy following after Winn. Kara was irritated at James for being careless and making Winn and Mon-El join in on their secret conversation. 

"Ok guys if I'm going to tell you what my plans are, you have to be quiet. I mean it! You can't tell Mistress Cat anythin'" They all nodded their heads respectively. Kara breathed in deeply and paused before she spoke. "I'm going back to the Luthor's residence tonight" 

"You what!" Winn and Mon-El whispered intensely at the same time as Kara rolled her eyes. She knew they wouldn't be so accommodating to her plan but that didn't matter the girl had already made up her mind.

"You guys have to cover for me this time as I always do for you alright. I think Alex is one of their servants working there and I have to find her so I can take her home. She is there against her will and I promised to myself I would do all that it takes to get her back. You guys should understand we made a pack if we found her we would make sure we wouldn't stop until we were all reunited again."

The boys couldn't argue with that, instead, they decided to be helpful and pack some food and extra clothes for Kara for her trip. The boys were more like brothers to her and she knew she could trust them to keep her secret no matter what she did. They all protested to have at least one of them come along with her for her protection but Kara wouldn't allow it. She was hard headed and needed to make it believable that would return when she said she would.

Kara said her goodbyes to the boys and hugged them all as she made her way outside the Orphanage.

She took a step heading towards the direction of the Luthor residence. Kara had familiarized herself with the route to the mansion from visiting the day before and had worked out her own shortcut, hoping to cut the time it took to get there. 

Kara took off making sure her only target was to successfully bring Alex back home where she belonged!


	3. Somebody Save Me

The nighttime had invited in the dreary cold weather, unfavorably entering Kara's body and thus penetrating small hairs from inside the girl's arms to poke up high. Her journey back to the mansion wasn't as time-consuming as she predicted it would be. Her new found route had taken hours off of unnecessarily walking and the eventual aches that followed after. Kara praised herself for successfully discovering her own short-cut and the way she memorized it to herself without anyone's help. The oversized white sleeve shirt and tacky brown pants she had borrowed from James was unfortunately not enough to block the harsh chill enveloping her.

Choosing not to suffer any longer Kara reached the end of the pathway, in front of the Luthor's residence. The girl noticed a light illuminating from what looked like another house next to the Luthor's mansion nearby. In a last-minute sprint towards the Luthor's home, Kara took refuge inside what she discovered was the Luthor's wooden barn. From the small light that still remained glimmering inside the Luthor's home, Kara used it to slowly guide herself inside the large open shelter. She with great effort pulled open the sliding door which was thankfully unlocked. She then closed the sliding door behind her and proceeded to step inside the barn. Kara witnessed an outline of two horses, one of which she could hear flaring his nostrils in her direction, loudly in the dark.

The horses were bothered by the girl's unforeseen arrival and Kara tried to remain calm to let them know she wasn't an enemy of theirs. Kara presumed they had just shut-eye before she accidentally awoken them.

She felt the two horses staring directly back at her in the darkness, curious of what her purpose here actually was.

Gently, Kara let her hands feel her way forward inside the barn. She not too long after stumbled upon what she assumed was a large stack of hay. Kara managed to climb high over what was three large stacks of hay and formed her own resting spot underneath her. The barn was not too long after encompassed by only darkness.

Dawn had descended calmly over the wooden barn causing a bright sun to reflect irritably into Kara's eyes. This had woken up Kara as she took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. The girl proceeded to scrunch her eyes in doing so used one of her fingers to remove the sleep dust inside. Kara soon after discovered one of the horses lightly nudging her to the side with the intention to gather the feed into his mouth. The horse had tickled Kara's back causing her to lightly laugh at his cheekiness. She resulted in patting down the horse's mane in approval and helped feed him.

 

A crunching sound of what Kara speculated was someone's shoe approached the entrance of the barn making Kara act quickly. In silence, Kara sought out a hiding spot in one of the stables, next to the same horse she had only just become acquainted with. The horse was not paying any attention to Kara's odd behavior which benefited the girl immensely.

As the barn door flew open as Kara tried to control her rapid breathing.

"Prepare the horses immediately, we have a long journey approaching in the next few days and I'll need to be ready"

"Yes Sir" The reply sounded like a girl not that much older than her.

"Oh and servant make sure you don't forget to clean them well, from top to bottom. I want to see them shine. I wouldn't want to give someone like you a lashing for not abiding by my simple orders. Do I make myself clear?" A man in a striking uniform spat down to the girl standing before him. From the sound of his voice, he was scorning his servant deliberately.

"Yes, Sir Lex" A feeble admission was reciprocated by the girl and Kara could sense the anger burning inside her. Kara suddenly lightened up her eyes as it clicked in her head, this was her sister Alex's voice!

She was using the small cracks inside the stables to find a face to match the voice and gleamed when her instinct had been right all along.

The man was Lady Lena's older brother Lieutenant Lex Luthor and looked as evil as the endless the stories she heard about him. Standing timidly next to him was her sister Alex keeping her head low, following orders without wanting any trouble. Alex had always been good at following orders unlike herself.

"That's a good servant and if you're lucky you can have the remainders of the horses feed this evening for supper" Sir Lex laughed as he left the girl alone to clean up the stables.

Kara's heart jolted as she made sure Lieutenant Lex had completely disappeared from both the girl's line of sight. Kara took this opportunity to reach out to her sister, knowing that this was an opening and wasn't sure if there was going to be any others.

"Alex! Psst!" Kara was too frightened to speak any louder in case there was another body still lingering close by. Kara proceeded to do the only thing she thought would be best to catch her sister's attention. She picked up a nearby pebble and tossed it over in the direction of the older girl, but unfortunately, Alex was too oblivious to its landing close to her. Kara scoffed impatiently at her sister's partial blindness and looked around in search for more pebbles.

Kara daringly slightly arose above the tops of the stalls of the horses stable and forcefully threw the pebble straight into Alex's leg.

"Ow! What the hell!" Kara snickered at Alex's unexpected agitation and Alex turned her head in an instant to Kara's direction.

Alex could see a small head poking out from inside one of the stalls and widened her eyes dramatically.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Alex's heart was beating roughly out of sync, she was trying to be as fearless as she could be.

Kara knew she would have to show herself sooner rather than later and didn't want to be mean to the girl any longer. The girl fumbled in her stance and stood up nervously in the stall to face her sister face to face.

"Kara? Is that you? Oh, Kara!" Alex rushed over to her sister's side and helped the girl climb over the stall. She naturally wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl in front of her. Tears were soft and continuously freeing themselves from Alex's eyes as she held on to Kara more securely.

"I knew I saw you here a couple of days ago! I came back to get you and take you home!" Kara spoke after releasing herself from Alex's strong grip. She was elated, everything was going so smoothly she thought.

"Kara, I-I'm so happy to see you again, but, you can't be here. It's too dangerous!" Alex searched around the barn not trusting there wasn't someone already there listening in on their conversation.

"I know that's why I came here to rescue you, just like I told you I would!" A tear slowly fell from Kara's face as she realized what this had meant. All those nights waiting for a sign and by fate, the Luthor's were the beacon of light that guided her back to Alex.

"Kara you don't get it, I have a life here now. I can't just leave!"

"I can't make sense what you're saying Alex. Your words are just words, they mean nothing to me. I thought you wanted to be with me and come home?” Kara sounded confused and desperate.

"What is home Kara? Everything is different now"

"How? Explain it to me, please? I didn't come all this way to part from you again. All that time I spent searching for you!” Kara shook her head in disbelief. "Does that mean anything to your shallow heart?"

"Kara" Alex replied delicately, she could see the sadness shadowing over Kara's blue eyes.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving you again Alex!" Stubbornly Kara stood grounded with her arms crossed in front of her.

Alex sighed defeated by Kara's protest. "Fine! Well since you're here you can help me by preparing the horses for that half-wit Luitenant Lex" Kara smiled at her sister's same hatred for the man.

Alex wasn't too distressed of anyone walking in on them as the Luthor family were never home during the early hours of the morning. Luitenant Lex always needed to carry out his own duties before returning and Alex had known by heart his routine by now. Just to be sure she reminded Kara to keep her head low in case of anything were to change and someone were to catch them.

 

*** * ***

 

By midday Kara had Alex had finally caught each other up on everything they could remember; at least ever since the day they were brutally parted from one another. Every detail was recalled from Kara's frantic searching of her sister, how she would go knocking on doors of noblemen and Alex's continuous new allocation of how she went back and forth between noble families. Over the past years always changing to now permanently settling down to serve just the Luthor family.

The girls hugged once more as Kara promised Alex she would still be here by the time Alex came to check on the horses the following morning. Alex assured her sister that she would find something more comfortable to bring back for Kara to sleep on, at least before nightfall.

Lieutenant Lex that morning unusually skipped his daily routine, instead deciding to catch up on work from the comfort of his own home. He needed fresh air to take a moment to himself for working so hard. To treat himself he made his way over to the barn to check on his servant Alex and see if she was doing what he asked of her. Lex stopped abruptly as he overheard an unfamiliar voice emerging from inside the stables. He had made his way closer to the barn only to find both his servant and a complete stranger conspicuously talking to one another. They were both very oblivious to the world around them.

Lex's eyes were on fire with anger. He proceeded to conceal himself in the shadows behind a tree, still overlooking the girls and silently eavesdropping in on their not so private conversation.

Lex derived his own plan on what punishment he would give to the servant and her companion for disobeying strict orders. One of which was to not to speak to anyone outside of the Luthor residence.

He wouldn't let them get away with it he thought as he smirked evilly to himself.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Kara felt it was taking forever for her sister to come back and deliver extra bedding to the girl. She sat down one of the large bundles of hay, humming to herself as she tapped both her pointed fingers against her cheek.

Sunset was approaching earlier than she expected it too and making her more nervous about Alex's tardiness.

Even though Kara hadn't seen her sister for a very a long time she still couldn't dismiss the feeling in her gut that something just didn't feel so right. Maybe Alex forgot? Maybe she was behind on her duties? This wasn't like Alex to not stay true to her word.

She remembered her sister had such an impeccable memory and that she would always mock Kara, comparing her to a nick ninny (someone who had the mind of a simpleton) Kara always looked up to her sister like she was the best person in the world.

Kara had resulted in creating raspberries from the saliva inside of her mouth. She was pondering how long the boys at the orphanage could keep her secret before Mistress Cat had caught them out, just like she usually would. The longer she stayed at the Luthor residence the more suspicious she knew Mistress Cat would be.

The air in the barn Kara noticed had peculiarly changed. She heard birds fly off a nearby tree in search for a new safe haven.

Kara wasn't alone she suspected.

The girl heard small steps approaching towards her direction and confidently presumed it was Alex returning back to her with the bed supplies just as she had promised. The door of the barn opened again and Kara noticed bright colors getting closer towards her.

Kara jumped behind one of the horse's stalls and remained ducking underneath the stalls wooden fencing, just in case it wasn't her. She was searching through the cracks of the holes to confirm it was her sister Alex and not somebody random. Without any word, Kara went ahead and took a pebble-like she'd done before and threw it in the girl's direction.

There was no response and Kara's heart skipped a beat.

The small steps made their way over in the direction of Kara and stopped predictably in front of the stalls where Kara was hiding.

"Kara?" A girl spoke with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Alex?"

"Who?"

Kara went from confident to pure flight mode. The girl shot up from the stall straight away. She was in disbelief and her eyes widened with surprise.

It had not been her sister Alex but instead the beautiful Lady Lena! She was wearing a gorgeous floral pink dress holding a lamp in her left hand observing Kara. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a flower connecting the weaves together nicely.

She had wanted to check on her horses as they made her feel peaceful and not reminded of her mother's constant demanding of her.

For Kara this was a bummer. She hadn't known Lady Lena well enough to trust that she wouldn't confide the information of her whereabouts to her fire-breathing dragon mother. No matter how pretty she thought the girl was there was something about her that still seemed a bit shady.

"Kara! What in God's name are you doing here?" Lena sounded irritated.

"Uh.." Kara was again stumped at formulating words together by Lady Lena's presence. "Well see the thing is - " Kara looked around the barn for an opening, a gap or anything to escape. "- I shall just be on my way home now, It was very lovely to see you again Lady Lena, but you know peasant duty calls!" Kara effortlessly jumped over the stall in one swift movement and was preparing to run off, which in return caught Lena off guard.

Lena would not make it that easy for the girl to leave. She quickly created an obstruction for Kara just so she was unable to take off out of her sight as she'd planned too.

"Stop!" Lady Lena placed a hand in front of the girl to signal for Kara to remain grounded. Kara was restricted in her own corner and Lena made sure she wouldn't get away without an explanation. Kara was breathing heavily obeying the girl's command. She felt weak at the knees to Lena's ability to control her actions so easily.

"Are you always this coy? or does this just seem to be a thing that you do when you're around me?" Lady Lena asked bewildered by the girl's actions.

"I guess I just can't keep myself away from your wonderful presence Lady Lena" Kara's eyes gleamed as she replied without considering the consequences of her words. Lena's eyes widened in shock too not expecting that response.

What Kara said was not completely untrue, Lena made her feel strange things inside and she only felt the urge to constantly banter with the girl. Somehow even in the most testing moments like right now.

Lena glared back in the girls eyes. It was becoming a natural occurrence when they conversed, Lena fathomed to herself. Lena was the dominant one and Kara had to remember to always answer to her when she requested her to.

The girl wasn't as annoyed as she pretended to be, She'd only wanted to taunt Kara for reasons only known to her.

 

"Back away from the peasant Lena!" Both girls were startled by Lieutenant Lex's unexpected interruption. His face flashed a look of pure hatred towards Kara making the girl very agitated.

Lex's next move was to catch Kara from escaping. Kara could see it in his eyes. Her first instinct when she saw the man was to run! Lex without warning charged towards the girl with anger raging inside, forcefully pushing Lady Lena out of his way and to the ground. As Lady Lena fell onto the ground she hit her head and became unconscious. Kara's face was shocked and concerned for Lena's well being but unfortunately couldn't go back and check on her and see if she was OK. Lex looked like he could kill her as of this moment. The lamp Lady Lena had just been holding knocked over soon after and unknowingly to Lex and Kara was starting to catch a light on a nearby haystack. Smoke was forming strong enough to cause a stir of anxiety inside of Kara.

Lex hadn't even bothered to check if his sister was OK which made Kara burn even more with fury inside.

Kara was now climbing over haystacks, hurdling over large and small wooden objects, jumping over stalls, anything needed to form a barrier between herself and Lieutenant Lex. She was trying to get as far away from the man as she possibly could.

The horses had reacted in a panic to their sudden movements as they started to pace back and forth in their own individual stalls. Kara had never felt so scared in her life. She knew this cat and mouse game wouldn't last forever.

The distress of the horses caused one of them to kick their back legs into the air, creating a small breeze of wind which was just enough to form a small fire and thus eventually catching on the rest of wood inside of the barn.

Lex and Kara had stopped to analyze features of the barn that were crumbling down vigorously on top of them. The two horses jumped over their stalls to escape the inevitable collapsement and retreated for their own safety.

Lex reacted first by following after the horses, leaving Kara and his sister Lena unconscious behind him.

"You will die like your bastard family peasant!" Lex's eyes switched to evil as he smirked devilishly back at Kara. He immorally closed the sliding door of the barn and proceeded to lock both girls inside.

Kara was coughing from all the smoke that was built up around her. The air was getting thick and harder to see and breathe in. Kara had to think quickly of what she was going to do next as she ran back over to Lady Lena. Her first instinct was to cover her mouth as well as instantaneously dropping down to protect Lady Lena from the wooden shards plummeting from the barns ceiling.

Kara's warm hands wrapped themselves firmly around the girls body. Kara lifted Lena easily up in the air and cradled the girl safely in her arms; she was still figuring out a way in how she was going to escape.

The odds for their survival didn't look so great. 

Kara's only desire as of now was to save Lena Luthor. Nothing else mattered!

 

 


	4. Wherever you go, I'll Follow

Shards of wood came crashing down one by one causing young Kara to act out in fear. Her vision was obscured by the build-up of fragments getting higher and higher, making the girl struggle to find an escape.

Kara held onto Lena closer against her body just to make sure she would be shielded from the smoke and flames around them. The peasant was unable to control her persistent coughing from the dry air circulating around her but still managed to push her body forwards throughout the sky-high blaze.

She narrowly missed being flattened by one of the larger pieces of wood falling from the ceiling above her. Kara frantically studied the barn as she stepped over broken pile-ups of wood, trying to remain alert by inhaling the air from inside her white shirt. She observed a small crack of light shimmering its way inside one of the horse's stables. It had emerged from a small framed window she had noticed big enough for herself and Lena to crawl out of. As Kara moved closer to the window she realized that it was of the same eye level as her. This turned out to be the only positive thing that was working in the girl's favor.

With all the strength the girl had mustered inside she raised Lena slightly just above her shoulders. Kara examined that on the other side of the window lay an extra stack of hay on a rustic wagon wheel, which she assumed would help minimize Lady Lena's landing. Thinking fast Kara proceeded to lightly shove Lena outside the window onto the hay below and followed straight after. The girl landed not so gracefully onto the hay next to Lena and soon after recovered her grip on the unconscious girl. As she picked her up, Kara bolted as fast as she could to create a large enough distance from herself and the barn as it came tumbling down behind her.

Kara took solace in the same tree in which she had first met the girl. She gently placed Lena down underneath the tree onto the green surface away from all the debris and smoke. Kara was still coughing trying to regain control her breathing back at a normal pace. She looked back at the barn which was still covered in flames and once more at the unconscious girl before her, relieved they had somehow made it out alive!

Kara had taken one last breath and collapsed onto the ground with the blackness overtaking her world.

"Kara, Kara! Kara, wake up! Come on please!" A disturbed voice was speaking with concern next to Kara's partially darkened face.

Her sister Alex had been crouching down beside the girl, checking to see if there was any sign of life. A tense silence followed when Alex had finally run back to Kara and with her strength poured a bucket of water onto the girls face. Kara sat up spurting out the excess water coughing dramatically. She wiped her eyes to observe her sister standing right above her, puffing out loud and proceeded to drop the bucket back onto the ground. It took Kara a moment to remember the events of what just happened.

She looked around to note it had only been herself and Alex and the remains of a once perfectly structured barn in the distance next to them.

“Where is Lena?” Kara spoke disheveled looking around for the girl who was no longer next to her like the last memory she recalled. When Alex hadn't replied straight away Kara became more overwhelmed and unsteady. "Alex, What happened to her? She was just right here! I put her down right there!" Kara spoke louder and forcibly, pointing to the spot she remembered Lady Lena had been lying down.

"Calm down Kara, she is OK, you have my word. I was so worried about you!" Alex replied hugging Kara. Kara could tell the girl was tense as she backed off to rest both hands on Kara's shoulders. The girl Kara thought was very uncomfortable as she wasn't completely focused on Kara which made her suspicious.

Alex, however, was unaware as she kept looking back at the Luthor's home every few seconds or so. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen and Kara wanted to know what it was?

Kara's mind was at ease with the confirmation Lena was fine and alive she hadn't caught on to Alex's suddenly widened eyes until -

"Guards seize her!" A troubled man shouted in the direction of both Alex and Kara. "Don't let the girl out of your sight!"

Alex gave Kara a look of terror and Kara knew what she had to do.

Run away!

Kara nodded her head to show Alex that she comprehended what the girl was insinuating.

She shot up from the ground and sprinted towards the pathway of the Luthor's residence. She had gained some distance on the men who were now chasing her but wasn't able to turn her head and confirm how many of them were actually following her. The girl's heart was pounding heavily and as she squeezed through the small gaps of the white picket fence, which protected the Luthor's mansion from any intruders. Kara discovered an old, elongated tree that was surrounded by thorns and took a chance by forcing her way inside its sanctuary. She remained out of sight as quietly as she could. The peasant girl soon after listened to the heavy footsteps coming after to her but also heard them taking an abrupt turn. It was two guards making their way past her as their metal swords were clanking hard behind them.

Panting hard Kara fumbled her way through the tree and staggered a few times before she eventually found a branch to pull herself up from beneath the ground. The girl acquired many cuts and scratches all over her body from the thorns of the tree. It had resulted to tear open parts of fabric from her clothing, but that was the least of Kara's concerns; there were more pressing matters at the moment to address.

Just like in the stables Kara had found a small opening to peak through to inspect her surroundings. When Kara thought the guards had finally disappeared for real she had then heard gradual, tense footsteps approaching towards the tree she remained hidden inside.

"Hold still girl, your impending lashing is coming!" Lex's cruel voice echoed. Alex was struggling to escape from the man's tense grip on her, causing the servant girl to protest in pain.

Kara was scared for her sister and had known she couldn't remain hidden in the shadows much longer. She wasn't going to let Alex be punished for something that was her fault, she was the cause of all this mess so she alone had to fix it!

"Keep running Kara!" Alex shouted out to no one in particular, hoping that if the girl could somehow hear her, she would give Kara the confirmation she needed to keep going.

It had made Lieutenant Lex angrier as he violently backhanded the girl unexpectedly still holding onto his servant with force. Lex was smart enough to fathom Kara wouldn't have gotten that far without eventually being caught. The guards were on her trail and had been trained not to stop until she was captured.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to contemplate what her next move was.

At the spur of the moment, she decided to be brave and jump out from her hiding spot, surprising both Lex and Alex who were gaping before her. They both in sync raised their eyebrows at her unexpected presence.

Alex's eyes searched Kara's with concern and teary-eyed. There was absolutely no hope for now Kara she concluded to herself. Her sister Kara had always been the stubborn one Alex comprehended as she closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"So the peasant girl finally decides to present herself" A cruel smile appeared on Lex's face. "Choose your next words wisely girl!"

"Get your filthy hands off my sister or I'll-I'll -!" Kara courageously addressed the man daring to challenge him.

"Feisty one arent we?" Lex laughed at the girl's foolishness. "Or you'll what? You pathetic excuse for a being? Kill me? I'd like to see you try!" He spat at the girl.

"You're evil!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones child but your impending death will be my victory" Lex sneered back at Kara.

Alex was still trying to wrestle her way out of Lex's strong hold on her as something clicked in the lieutenant's head. He decided he would use Alex as the bait to assert his dominance over Kara to get what he desired.

Kara was standing with apprehension as she watched her sister being man-handled against her will.

"What do you want?" Kara asked defeated, she just wanted all of this to be over and for him to stop hurting her sister.

"Ah, there are many things I want and desire, child, but for now my only wish is that you have one of two options -" Lex formed an unpleasant smirk as he said it. " - The first of which is that if you leave now and follow my clear orders, I will in return spare your life. The second is that if you refuse to leave or choose to come back here at any point in time you will, well how can I say this in a way your kind will understand?" Lex looked down at the girls level with hatred reflecting across his face. "Simply cease to exist" A large smile developed on Lex's face.

Alex gasped loud enough for Kara to hear. Tears were forming in her sister's eyes clearer than they had been before and Kara's vision was also blurred by the never-ending tears that were starting to fall down her own cheeks.

Kara's mouth was trembling, she was looking for any confirmation in Alex's eyes of what to do next.

"Leave now Kara! Don't be stupid, I'll be fine!" Alex daringly shouted at Kara in distress.

"Yes Kara, it would be intelligent for you to listen to your sister" Kara was suddenly indecisive of the hard decision thrust upon her. Without having a chance to give an answer, Lex signaled to one of the guards with his eyes to take the girl away.

The guard seized Kara from behind surprising her, while the peasant girl tried to fight her way out her suffocating restraint on her. She was kicking the man hard back onto his armored stomach, causing the guard to become disgruntled. The man stopped her by effortlessly placing one of his swords resting on the girl's legs, signaling he would cut them off if she were to continue.

"ALEX, NO!" Kara cried out to her sister as she was being removed from the premises. "NO! I'll find you again! I promise I'll come back for you!"

Alex stood helplessly watching her sister being taken away. Kara watched Lex kick Alex hard into the girl's ribs as she fell onto the ground. He noticed the display of affection she had towards the peasant girl which made him very irritated. Lex made sure that Alex turned around to follow him inside the Luthor home without giving the servant any chance to say a proper goodbye to her sister.

He was really a devilish man who had no remorse for anyone less fortunate than himself.

From that day on Kara had not known what was to become of her sister Alex or Lady Lena for that matter. She would never know if Lex continued to punish Alex more brutally than she'd seen him do that day. If lady Lena was truly OK? and if so did she know it was Kara who had saved her life?

Kara still held onto the hope she would somehow be reunited with the girls someday.

*** * ***

**3 Days Later**

 

"Lena?"

The girl who had been resting peacefully fluttered her eyes open to the sound of a man sitting beside the bed in her chambers. She observed her brother Lex was holding one of her hands with much warmth.

"Sister, we all thought we lost you!" Lex said as the girl woke up. He spoke with genuine sadness in his voice. "I'm so happy to see you alive and well" This was all an act, he was playing his part well and knew that Lena would be too naive to understand his true intentions.

"What - What happened? and how did I get here?" Lena tried to sit up but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm, forcing her to lay back down onto her pillow.

"You took a rough fall, my dear girl just lay down and rest for a little while longer. Everything is OK now I'm here" A woman spoke with affection towards the girl.

"Last I remember I was in the barn with Lex and the peasant girl, Kara. Is that true or is my own mind deceiving me?" Lena spoke with certainty as she came to her senses.

"I saved you little sister" Lex looked at his mother for confirmation to continue. It was like he was acting out a script he had prepared beforehand. "That girl, Kara was it? She is the work of pure evil. Her lunacy nearly killed you!" Lies upon lies were seeping from Lex's mouth.

"We have banished the girl from ever coming back here" Lillian Luthor carefully patted her daughters head continuing on from Lex's gentle words as Lena scrunched her eyes with deep confusion. She was trying to process everything her mother and brother had confided in her.

They spoke with much conviction and Lena couldn't help but nod in approval as she wasn't able to trust her own memory. She was certain of one thing and that was her family would never lie to her.

Every detail she had of the day prior was distorted. Her final memory was standing in between Kara and Lex inside her barn before she only saw black. She couldn't believe what the peasant girl had so carelessly done to her and believed like her family that she got what was coming to her. Lena put a hand to her head and felt a bump developing and proceeded to clutch her eyes in pain.

"Yes Lena, that horrible girl did this to you. Lex was only trying to stop her from trying to escape. She knocked you over in the process not bothering to check to see if you were OK. She is vile and has no remorse for a little girl. I'm so sorry you had to endure this torture, Lena. Your brother Lex is what others have been over the past couple of days a hero"

Lena looked into her brother's eyes and smiled weakly. She mouthed a 'thank you' as a tear simmered down one of her eyes. The girl was just happy to be alive. She was grateful for her brother's braveness and quick thinking and felt muchly loved.

Unbeknownst to Lena her mother and brother had been lying to her but the girl was too naive to think otherwise. She would never come to learn the true events of what happened that day in the barn and would grow up believing that Kara was her one true enemy. From that day on Lena would be sure of one thing and that was to never trust anyone again below her status.

"I shall leave you to rest sister, I must go and attend father and help with the business" Lex spoke as he kissed Lena's forehead. "He told me he would come back to check on you before nightfall to give you supper and read to you" Lena nodded gratefully in approval. She smiled back at her older brother then naturally after fell into a deep slumber.

Once Lena was asleep, Lex and his mother Lillian shared a look that only they could decipher. They both knew what really happened that day in the barn and had made sure they would keep this knowledge to themselves for the many years to come.

*** * ***

 

**7 years later**

 

 

 

Kara sighed as she knocked on another noble woman's door for what she concluded was the billionth time. Her clothes were still similar of what she had worn as a little girl just longer and without any rips in between. The girl had procured a scar in the middle of her eyebrows from her final day at the Luthor's mansion. It had been her only proof of memory that she saved Lady Lena Luthor's life all those years ago.

Kara ruffled the papers in her hand clumsily and had dropped one of them, mumbling in annoyance to herself. She managed to pick it up and recover her stance just in time before the white door in front of her opened with hesitancy. It opened then closed abruptly.

Kara was bemused.

The door slowly opened again and instead of greeting the master of the house, Kara found herself in the company of a small noble boy. He was looking up at the woman in awe from just how tall she was alone. The boy became too stunned to speak a word at the peasant girl looking down at him. Kara smiled with all her teeth at the little boy of who she assumed was old enough to begin forming words together. Kara took a chance to converse with the little boy, trying not to scare him off like she may have done in the past with other children of the noble families she had visited over the years.

"Hello, little mister, are your parents home?" The boy parted his mouth slightly still staring up at Kara with disbelief. "You're not a mute are you?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it, cat got your tongue?" She lightly started laughing at the boys puzzled expression.

"Hmm Hmm!" The lady of the home, whose name was Mistress Siobhan Smythe, raised a fist to her mouth clearing her throat at Kara. She moved purposely Kara's line of sight to show she had been listening to the peasant and her son's interaction that whole time.

"Henry my dear son, go inside while I converse with the commoner" Siobhan looked up and down at Kara's body in satisfaction. It was making Kara unsure of how to act appropriately in return looking anywhere but directly back at the woman.

Kara provided a small smile as the boy retreated quickly back inside his home. He reminded Kara of her friend Winn when he had been of similar age. The memory made Kara maintain a smile on her face but was not long after gone after noticing the way Siobhan's eyes darkened towards her own. It was as if the woman was looking deep into Kara's soul and Kara felt unsettled.

"Um, I-I brought the papers as you requested my Lady from Mistress uh Cat Grant" Kara nervously handed the papers in front of her, hoping Siobhan would take them and that was it. Instead, there was a strange awkwardness in the air that formed between the two women. Kara could sense it was because of the way Siobhan was looking at her with delight like she wanted to devour her. The woman was liking what she saw and looked as though she wasn't going to allow Kara from leaving her sight.

Kara gulped.

Mistress Siobhan reached for the papers but instead of taking them out of Kara's hands like the girl expected her to, she took Kara's free hand and pulled her inside her home, flush against her own body.

Kara blushed profusely. This had been the last thing she expected from the woman! Kara's eyes widened as she didn't know where to look and also was not sure where to rest her shaking hands. Siobhan naturally directed Kara's hands around her waist to hold onto her delicately.

The Mistress of the home looked around for confirmation they were as of this moment both alone, then without warning roughly pushed Kara against an open wall and started to kiss her feverishly. Kara was kissing the woman back with the same amount of intensity because she didn't know any better. The woman was gorgeous and Kara could taste the sweetness radiating inside her mouth and transferring onto her own.

Mon-El had always told Kara to expect something similar to the sensation of eating candy when she eventually found someone she wanted to share a passionate kiss with. Kara wasn't sure if this was the same as that but her heart was beating out of her chest. All Kara knew was that she needed more! The girl's eyes were becoming darker and intense in return to the woman advancing on her.

Siobhan suddenly pulled back from Kara's form which caused a troubled expression on the girl's face. Siobhan smirked as both mouths were still lingering next to each other heatedly. Siobhan's eyes sparkled at the effect she was having on the girl as she proceeded to move forward and bite down on Kara's bottom lip, making the peasant moan loudly. There was a wicked sensation Kara felt forming between both her legs and she couldn't stop it nor wanted it to stop. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before, it had only been described to the girl.

This did feel better than anything she had been informed about though, even better than food which was, of course, happened to be Kara's one true love.

"Follow me," Siobhan said seductively as she pulled Kara behind her and towards her chambers. She closed the door behind both of them allowing for more bliss and pleasure to come.

 


	5. Mind Your Manners, Peasant!

It was late in the evening by the time Kara had arrived back at the orphanage. She softly pushed open the entrance door hoping that no one was still awake. She hadn't been in the mood to explain her whereabouts to anyone.

Long ago had been the days where Kara would sneak through the back door and eventually be caught out by Mistress Cat. Kara was smiling to herself at the memory of how her heart would anxiously beat awaiting Mistress Cat's inevitable punishment. Now that she was older she felt more of a freedom to come back home on her own terms; just as long as she completes her duties of course. 

Mistress Cat like any other loving guardian had always known better in regards to why the children were so late and Kara wasn't able to comprehend how she was so good at reading the children until she matured a bit more.

Overtime Mistress Cat presented the girl with a lot more difficult tasks and when the girl had proven herself, Kara's reward was that she could work more flexible hours. The other boys knew they would have to step up their game so they were able to acquire the same benefits as Kara.

Everything was still a game to them no matter how old they got. Soon after hearing about Kara's new duties, the boys decided to challenge each other and at the same time would observe how many papers they could distribute throughout the day.

There were many factors taken into account as to why someone like James would have a few more delivery requests compared to a pretty boy like Mon-El. They were all trying to out charm each other but also aware that whatever Kara was doing must be something 'extra special' as she was by far in the lead.   

The boys kept a tally board to record whom among the homes had been requesting the most deliveries. The boys and Kara took it as their confirmation it was them the customers wanted to see and couldn’t care less about actually reading the papers, but Mistress Cat didn't really need to know about those specific details. 

All four children had grown up into attractive young individuals and Mistress Cat knew only too well that it would be idiotic not to use them to benefit her own business. The woman was fully aware of what she was doing but for business purposes only. Once the children became young adults they took the challenge more seriously.

 

The tally board currently read:

 

                         **NAMES _ POINTS_**

_**_1\. Kara_ the Dashing Danvers                 ** _ **75**

**2\. James Obvious-Eyes Olsen                45**

**_3\. Mon-El the man who Satisfies_ ** **41**

_**4\. Winn the Sweetest-touch Schott** _ **34**

 

Mistress Cat was impressed by Kara's ability to reflect her hard work onto the other boys, knowing full well they were only doing so just to follow Kara's lead, just like they always had done. Kara was a natural leader and Mistress Cat found it sweet by how much they all still remained so close, she would never divulge these thoughts to them though.

It was actually Mistress Cat's idea to create a leaderboard for a bit of light competition and would compensate the winner generously. Kara, everyone had assumed would be the clear winner just like the previous years before and Mistress Cat would hope that the girl by now would invest in new clothing with her eventual winnings. If only the girl knew how stunning she was she might have more success in accomplishing her future goals.

Mistress Cat had been a tough woman but she was also fair. Even though they weren't all connected by blood, the children and the woman knew they all shared a bond that was a lot more powerful.

During the years, Kara grew up and formed her own understanding and vision of the world around her. Kara was inspired to learn more about everything she could and rarely spent any of her extra time at the Orphanage. Mistress Cat had come to learn the effect the girl seemed to have on some of the Nobleman, but most assuredly the Noblewomen's she'd visit. The noblewomen would specifically request Kara to come back at specific times during the day, for a few times during the week. Mistress Cat was aware that seemed suspicious but business is business. 

The tally board was a clear indication of how well Kara was doing. Also, a more positive thing to note was that in the years Kara had transformed into an appealing young woman, it continuously gave the Mistress more and more customer's; therefore the high demand of paper's asked to be delivered had tripled.

Kara continued to attract Mistress Cat more customers and the woman in return would give the girl more freedom to do as she pleases. She was already aware that Kara would most likely be revisiting the noblewoman’s homes during her spare time. It was so obvious as nothing got past the woman.

There was an innocence about Kara that captivated her more suitors without the girl's realization. Whatever the girl was doing had been working in her favor and the money kept rolling in.

Mistress Cat had been running an errand out of town which made Kara feel more at ease as she stepped carefully inside the Orphanage. Since the day Kara had left with the objective of bringing Alex back home, Mistress Cat had decided not to punish the girl for she knew full well the pain Kara would have endured was worse. The horrible feeling to be separated from her sister again would have been almost unbearable to witness. That was punishment in itself Mistress Cat concluded. Many nights Kara remained upset and would eat her supper in silence. The woman decided to have a heart to heart with the girl letting Kara know she supported her and would use all the power she had to bring Alex back home and Kara believed her. 

 

It had only been a couple of months since Kara's last interaction with her sister. She had heard gossip throughout the town that the Luthor's moved away. It wasn't to be confirmed when or if they would ever return back to the town, which devastated Kara immensely. On one of her morning deliveries, Kara came across two noblemen discussing the Luthor family and when the men confirmed their departure was true Kara sunk to the ground all heartbroken inside.

She forced herself to switch off and feel no emotion inside by indulging herself with her time with the noblewomen. She already had frequent ladies requesting her presence and Kara wouldn't oblige to visiting. She only had a few more years left before she would pack up her belongings and start an afresh somewhere else. It was time for Kara to move on.

As Kara entered the Orphanage she stepped on something sharp.

"Damnit!"

Kara inspected the object which was now broken and picked it up, twirling it around her hands to study it properly. It definitely belonged to Winn she gathered. His inventions were scattered all around the rooms and she was annoyed how relaxed he had been by leaving them there to rot.

"Why hello there" A man slowly emerged from the shadows just as Kara closed the door behind her. Kara sprung into the air from seeing Winn and gasped at the unexpectedness of him being there.

"Winn, that's not funny!" Kara clutched a hand to her chest. Winn laughed at the girl.

"You are aware of the time?" Winn had a knowing smirk on his face very aware of Kara's shenanigans.

"I am but that doesn't matter. Mistress Cat isn't here anyway so it's neither here nor there what time I decide to return. It shouldn’t worry you either" Kara started making her way past the man and across to her dorm.

"Ah yes, unless someone were to, Oh I dunno, be requested to come back for possibly other things besides her duties” Winn’s smile grew as Kara’s mouth widened. She stopped and turned around; noticing the way Winn had naturally winked back at her. 

“How do you know about that?” Kara could only fathom that Mon-El taught Winn to wink like that and was fuming inside that this was common knowledge.

”Come on Kara, we all know what you get up to. Don't even bother fighting it. Ever since you visited Lady Smythe that one day we all had our suspicions. You came home with a skip in your step and it was adorable. You should know by now you can’t hide things from us”

Kara’s face turned into a deep shade of red.

She decided it would be in her best interest to change the direction of the conversation just to take away all the embarrassment from herself. Kara began speaking with more of a softness in her voice.

“I’ve made up my mind and I think I’ll need to do it sooner rather than later”

”What in the world are you talking about?”

”I think it’s time for me to leave”

“Kara why? I -"

"I need to do this Winn, I need to make a name for myself. I don't want to be treated like I'm a joke anymore. I'm not here just for the noblewomen's pleasure. I'm more than that and I'll prove it"

"You're not a joke to me. You're my family!"

"Winn, you're my family too but being here - I just feel suffocated. My time here has been incredible and I'm lucky out of all the orphans I ended up with you, James and Mon-El. But, for now, I need to go and discover all that life has to offer and I'm afraid that it's not here”

There was a silence in the air that naturally formed between the two.

Winn turned around to walk over towards one of the walls and slid down until he fell onto the hard floor. He hadn’t expected Kara to ever want to leave and couldn't understand why the sudden change of heart. He remained on the cold floor while both hands were resting against his cheeks.

”Everything is just changing so quickly and you know me, I don’t really do so well with change”

Kara settled herself down next to Winn. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I know, change can be scary but it can also be a good thing”

Winn half smiled as he continued looking down at the ground beneath his feet. 

“Will you still come back and visit us?”

”Of course I will! I have to make sure the Misfits are still causing trouble” Kara lightly nudged Winn. They both laughed as they were preparing themselves for a new era.

 

 

 *** * ***  

 

 

Bells rang vigorously throughout the town of Ipswich. It was a sign that Prince Maxwell Lord had arrived. 

Kara had been out for the day gathering supplies from the flourishing local markets. As she was inspecting the quality of the vegetables before her as she noticed a carriage appear with two horses linked firmly to the front. It had been pulling the Prince gracefully along with a clear purpose. The horse's manes were covered in lively colors and looked as eloquent as ever, even more so than Kara she acknowledged. They held their heads high observing the peasants below them. 

Something inside Kara’s stomach stirred as she remembered what Lady Lena said to her the first time they'd met all those years ago. She was to be betrothed to the Prince. At least Kara was now able to match the name with a face. 

The horses stopped abruptly, huffing from their long ride and Kara like the other commoners was only fixated by what the Royal man's intentions were. Prince Maxwell had been first to make himself known to the people around him by poking his head out of the carriage and waving at them. Kara observed he looked as though he was of similar age to herself, and could very well evaluate how cocky the man appeared. 

He had proceeded to step out of the carriage, landing with his plush boots hard onto the gravel. 

Prince Maxwell Lord, which Kara comprehended was a fitting name, was quite a handsome young man. She observed he still wasn't a good enough match for Lady Lena though. Kara studied the man well as he held out one hand and linked it with another. She squinted her eyes to witness delicate ladylike fingers gripping the prince's own hand and Kara’s heart stopped. The man was now leading the woman down from the carriage gently.

 

Kara stood immobilized as she caught on straight away the woman was none other than the stunning Lady Lena! Her whole body remained still from the shock of seeing the woman standing next to the Prince and right in her line of sight.

Lady Lena had grown into such a beautiful woman and Kara couldn’t help but gawk back at the woman in wonder. All those years she spent thinking about the woman, missing her and wondering if she was OK from the fire. Kara missed her and wasn't sure if Lady Lena had felt the same. The thought left as Kara’s head instantly, she knew it would be absurd to assume Lady Lena would also think of Kara in that way. It's not like Lady Lena considered Kara her friend. 

Kara's first instinct was to start running in the opposite direction and hide. It was a natural talent the girl had acquired over the years. Kara knew that it was clear Lieutenant Lex had ordered the girl to stay away and even though this wasn't her fault the girl and Lady Lena being close in proximity, Kara knew she had to leave the markets and fast!

As Kara started to head off back home she heard mummers from the people behind her and then a delayed -

"Thief!" The shopkeeper shouted in Kara's direction.

"What?" Kara was confused as to what the shopkeeper was accusing her of. "No, that's not me? I'm no thief!" She stopped to clear the misunderstanding with the shopkeeper.  

"Thief! Thief!" The man pointed at Kara with displeasure. Kara raised one of her own eyebrows as she looked down at her hands and groaned. From the spontaneous sighting of Lady Lena, she had become distracted. Kara realized she hadn't paid for her fruits and vegetables as she planned to do. This wasn't ideal she thought. She was of course now guilty and didn't have time couldn't talk her way out of it.

The man was raising his voice each time he spoke and Kara tried to calm him down by letting the man know that she wasn't a thief. The man refused to listen to her protesting. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kara replied irritably.

"Mind your manners, peasant!"

"What? You're a peasant too!"

This man was a lunatic Kara concluded. There was no time to argue with him as she spontaneously dropped the supplies to the ground and darted towards the alley and well behind the markets. Kara could hear shocked gasping noises behind her, Kara concluded it had been from the women watching her bolt away in distress.

Kara eventually stopped behind one of the bricked walls hoping the uproar hadn't caused any more unwanted attention towards her. Especially hoping that the Prince and Lady Lena would have been oblivious to what just happened. She was breathing heavily also making sure to check no one had been following her. Kara breathed in slowly and smiled to herself for how she managed to escape. 

As Kara settled down and was finally confident she was alone a woman's voice startled her!

"Kara?" Kara's eyes widened. She knew the voice all too well and as she turned around she inspected Lady Siobhan Smythe who was now looking intently in Kara's eyes.

"Lady Smythe?" Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "What-how did you know I was here?" Kara was flabbergasted. This day was suddenly going from bad to worse.

When Kara turned to look in the direction of the markets and back to Lady Smythe the woman somehow already managed to get in the girl's personal space. Kara backed off a bit from the lady to create some space, but Lady Smythe was unaware of what Kara was doing and decided to take a step forward. Both women's bodies were now heatedly flushed together.

If someone were to look at Kara's face right now she'd be confident they could compare it to a beetroot.

"Well, I saw you running away from the markets so I became concerned and followed you. I already knew the shortcut you were going to take had a dead end" Lady Smythe smirked daringly at Kara and Kara knew the woman's body language all too well to understand the woman was implying.

"I-It does?" Kara looked over the woman's shoulder with concern. How did she not know that before? She definitely couldn't catch a break today and it hadn't even been noon! 

Ignoring Kara’s words, Lady Smythe instead responded flirtatiously. "It's been a week Kara and I need those lips attached to mine now!" Kara's eyes widened helplessly. The girl was trapped by Lady Smyth's now forceful grip upon her upper arms. The woman was feeling Kara muscles up and down desirably and Kara couldn’t stop her. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to stop either. Women were confusing Kara thought to herself and she was one!

Lady Smythe desperately attached her lips to Kara's own, pushing them roughly into the brick wall in which Kara was now supporting them against. This was a pleasant surprise as Kara meshed her face together with Lady Smythe's They were kissing each other all over deeply. Hands were going everywhere exploring each other’s bodies and Kara couldn't help but moan in delight. Clothes started coming off easily and to Kara, she had never felt more fearless in her life.

The girl knew she was taking a huge risk as she allowed the woman to take over and consume her.

Kara was oblivious to the fact Lady Lena had seen the girl and was as of now approaching the alleyway where the two women appeared to be unapologetically ravishing each other.   

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	6. Unintended Wedding Invitation

"Well, well Kara, If I didn't know any better I'd think you may have improved at this" Lady Siobhan's eyes had darkened as she looked into Kara's own. "It appears you're not as awkward and flushed as you were the first time"

Kara was breathing heavily as Lady Smythe had her trapped willingly against the hard exterior, making her squirm.

"Oh, and your arms!" The woman was clutching on Kara's arms delightedly. "I see you've been working out just for me" Siobhan's hand dipped slowly underneath Kara's shirt, making its way up and delicately grabbing hold of one of Kara's soft breast.

"Oh wow -" Kara replied shakily.

"And if my hand were to just go a tad bit lower" As Siobhan spoke her other hand slid over the top and inside of Kara's pants making Kara gasp.

"This f-feels so n-nice"

"Are you wet?" Siobhan whispered teasingly into Kara's ear. Kara shivered all over from the subtle feeling of the woman's breath and froze when she felt the Siobhan start to bite on her ear.

"Ye- we uh- Oh Christ - we shouldn't be doing this here!" Kara had a moment of doubt and soon after heard a crunching sound, she assumed the sound was similar to a person approaching and became nervous.

"Hello?" A familiar sound Kara hadn't heard in a very long time was heading in the direction of both the women.

Kara's eyes widened as she instinctively pulled away from Siobhan. She'd recognize that voice even if she were in a crowded area with hundreds of people encircling her. It was Lady Lena! She thought she had gotten away from her.

At this moment butterflies enveloped Kara's stomach from just hearing the sound of Lena's lovely voice.

"Shit!" Kara looked at Lady Smythe's shocked expression as if what she had just done was very unforgivable to the woman. Kara fathomed by now that this woman was very over dramatic and needed to do as James always said 'compose yourself'.

"Whatever happens as of from now my name is Edith!"

Lady Smythe looked into Kara's eyes with confusion and disbelief. Then without warning, something changed in the woman's stance. Siobhan straightened up and her eyes lightened making Kara all anxious.

"I've always wanted to be an actress"

"Uh right.." Kara raised one of her eyebrows, that wasn't too surprising to hear. Then again it made sense now all the noises the lady made when they had intercourse became distracting for Kara. "Then my lady it seems it's your time to shine!" Kara smiled hoping this would work out.

Both women then heard the crunching sound for the second time and with much more force behind it. Siobhan quickly moved to place herself behind Kara, hiding melodramatically in order to keep herself in character mode.

Kara responded to Lady Smythe's strange behavior with rapid blinking, she thought to herself it may have been best not to have said anything at all.

  
"What is that?" Lady Smythe spoke with fear in her voice.

Kara rolled her eyes at the women's strange acting.

"Just please don't make any sudden movements" Kara turned her body around to grab both of Siobhan's shoulders. "Follow my lead and all you need to do is just stay behind me"

Siobhan nodded dumbly and did as Kara requested. She had never taken orders for another woman in her life before but this was acting and she was going to be a professional.

Kara had no idea how she was going to get out of this. What would Lady Lena think if she saw her like this? But then again it had been a very long time since they had come in contact with one other.

Kara readjusted her stance and noticed her top few buttons were still open. Her face turned a deep crimson color.

As she began to button herself back up she heard the woman's voice causing her whole body to prickle and making all her hairs spike up.

After all these years the woman was still able to evoke that kind of reaction from her. This was so unfair Kara contemplated to herself.

Without thinking Kara took out her bunched up hair, letting it fall down and leave her soft curves hanging lose. She started rubbing her hand through it to readjust the shape and make herself appear more natural. She then looked down at the surface for anything to help her out and straight away noticed Siobhan's fancy lorgnette which had somehow ended up on the ground unscathed.

"Is anyone there?" Lady Lena had heard voices and in one fleet movement ended up face to face with the two women.

Both her eyebrows raised high in shock and Kara thought that her heart definitely stopped.

Lena's face was stunned as she took in what was right in front of her. A brunette woman who she studied was fearful of her life, her hair disheveled and clutching hard onto the other woman who was blonde and remained standing in front of the other woman protectively. The blonde haired woman appeared to be holding spectacles in front of her eyes strangely.

"I uh -" Lena was lost for words. She was neither blind nor stupid so it didn't take long for her to comprehend really what she had just caught both women doing; especially when the blonde haired one, who clearly was beautiful in Lena's opinion had unintentionally left the first three buttons of her shirt open.

Lena couldn't help but gawk back at her.

"Hem, hem" Lady Siobhan broke the awkward tension that formed between the three women. "And who are you, dear?" Kara rolled her eyes at the women's overacting.

Lady Lena slightly parted her mouth in agape. She was trying to remain focused on the brunette's eyes but couldn't help but stay side-tracked by Kara's unbuttoned shirt.

Kara caught on quick to what Lena was doing and slightly smirked at Lena mischievously.

"Like what you see?" Kara lightly laughed as she glowed back at the woman standing awkwardly in front of her. Something made Lena crease her eyebrows and not long after feel something funny stir inside her.

She was trying hard to remember where she heard those familiar words before.

The blonde haired woman had no resemblance to anyone she had ever met before especially wearing her lorgnette in front of her eyes. If this whole situation wasn't so bizarre Lena may have thought it was amusing how the peasant was holding her spectacles upside down.

Before she had a chance to ponder over what the girl had just said, Kara surprised her, speaking with a low and soft voice.

"I think what she meant to say was hello but we also must bid you a farewell" As Kara went to turn and head in the opposite direction another voice spoke.

Kara sighed as she hung her head backward, not wanting to dwell in the area for longer than she already unfortunately had.

"Ah, Lena I thought I lost you!" Kara's eyes expanded, it was the Prince Maxwell Lord. The voice was loud and very dominating Kara noticed.

Kara quickly took this moment of distraction to button her shirt up, making her look more appropriate and as well as making sure to keep her lorgnette in front of her eyes to keep up the disguise she created. "And who are these fine young women you have stumbled upon?"

"I - I haven't had the opportunity to divulge any names yet your highness" Lena unintentionally stuttered.

"My name is Lady Siobhan Smyth you highness and this is my servant" Lady Smythe curtsied at the Prince's arrival. She smiled a little too enthusiastically when the Prince took hold of one of the woman's hands and kissed it sweetly.

"Delighted" Prince Lord spoke with such eloquence fit for a King.

Kara knew her turn was next and could feel her heart pounding inside.

"My name is Edith your highness" Lady Lena did a double take and furrowed her eyebrows again, apparently even more confused than she had been before.

The name had not been one she had come across in the area, considering her father had owned the slavery business. Lady Lena was brought up with the knowledge of learning who belonged to whom. Especially as the town was so small Lena was surprised she hadn't yet learned of a servant named Edith currently residing in Ipswich. It intrigued her and made her want to know more about this unusual girl.

Kara proceeded to try and copy Lady Smythe's movements and curtsied in front of the Prince. The girl nearly lost her balance forcing Lady Lena to bring a hand up and cover her mouth in delight. She was trying to hide the fact she was now laughing charmingly at Edith's clumsiness.

Kara noticed the way Lena had to look away when Prince Lord kissed her hand and in return maintained an annoyed expression on her face.

Kara was always smooth; at least that's what the other ladies had told her. She didn't do so well with being made to look foolish.

"Pleasure uh Edith" Prince Lord inspected the area with a concerned expression. "What an odd place to find two women in isn't it Lena? Sightseeing ladies were we?"

Both women just nodded dumbly in sync not wanting to add further to his comment while Lady Lena looked back at the two women and then at the Prince shaking her head. She knew better than to think that's all the two women had been up to.

Of course, it wasn't something that unheard of the Ladies of the house would sleep with the servants of their house, especially when the husbands would always need to travel far away for business and they needed to keep themselves preoccupied in the meantime. It was just that no one would exactly divulge this information in fear they would be hung or tortured or whatever the penalty was for this reckless behavior was.

Kara noticed how Lena was acting indifferent and it just clicked in her head that Lady Lena knew what they were doing. Kara became uneasy and thinking over what she was going to say next. She didn't like it how Lady Lena made her feel this way.

Kara hadn't realized it but the whole time she was thinking of how to act she had also been inadvertently staring at Lady Lena and blushed profusely when Lady Lena became aware of what the girl was doing and smirked back.

Lady Lena took a step closer towards Kara showing her dominance like she had done previously when they were children. The woman was standing so close to Kara that she could absorb her sweet scent. It was something Kara forgot that she missed all these years.

Kara's hands started fidgeting not knowing what to say or how to respond to the woman's unexpected movement towards her.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Peasant" As Lena's mouth emphasized the 'P' sound more clearly which caused Kara to become distracted by the woman's sensual lips and react as if she was now hypnotized.

Kara shook her head as she soon after realized that the women had been mocking her.

"I-I no my-my Lady" Lady Lena smirked wider at Edith's nervousness from their now close proximity. She was well aware of the effect she was having on the girl giving herself the upper hand.

"Now Now Lena, don't be too harsh on the clumsy peasant. She probably just admires your beauty as most other women tend to do"

Kara remained red in her cheeks and kept her head low not wanting to say anything more.

"You're quite right my Prince" Lady Lena smiled as she gracefully stepped back next to Prince Lord and turned to face him lovingly. She looked back at Edith to make sure the girl was still watching their interaction. Lady Lena suddenly grabbed the side of Prince's face lightly and turned her view from Edith then back up at her Prince and kissed him passionately.

It caused an unsettling feeling deep inside of Kara. She wasn't sure now why she was suddenly now so angry.

As Lena slowly parted her lips from the man she purposely looked back at Edith with a smug expression.

It evoked a sneer from Kara towards to woman making Lena very satisfied.

Kara wasn't jealous it was just that this woman was infuriating!

Lady Siobhan had noticed the way Kara changed her demeanor when saw the Prince kiss Lady Lena. It was very obvious that the girl liked the other woman but would never admit to it. Siobhan decided to remain silent, pretending not to be irritated by the fact another woman has won over Kara's affections. It made sense to Siobhan now why Kara wanted to change her name to Edith, not giving the woman satisfaction of letting her know her real name was clever.

Siobhan continued acting even though she knew better.

"Well Lena you've made me a very lucky man and inspired me to do something quite daring"

"Oh dear, and what is that?" Lady Lena was intrigued. 

"I want to know more about your history so I thought what would be more romantic than to invite the whole town in which you grew up to our wedding!"

Kara and Lena's eyes both widened in unison.

"That's not really nec -"

"I want to do this for your happiness which means everything to me my love" The Prince had turned to hold both of Lena's hands and looked deeply into Lena's eyes. Kara was looking at the couple in disgust and felt like she wanted to puke from the Prince and Lena's reactions towards each other.

Lady Siobhan unbeknownst to Kara was reacting in annoyance at how much Kara seemed to be affected by Lady Lena's interaction with the Prince. The girl was being not a subtle as she may think she was being.

"Anything you wish my Prince"

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"W-What?"

Prince Lord decided to take the lead as he always did and turned to face Edith and Lady Siobhan. "I wish to invite you both to our wedding!" He showed his dashingly handsome smile as he said the words.

All women reacted with comically shocked expressions.

"What a very generous thing to offer your highness" Lady Siobhan fluttered her eyebrows at the Prince. 

Kara had a delayed reaction but instead of replying she gently laughed at the sudden invite causing Lady Lena to glare at her harshly.

Lady Siobhan hit Kara's shoulder while Kara winced at the unexpected contact.

Lady Lena chose to again to use this opportunity to step in Edith's personal space and this time Kara had caught on the woman's movement straight away. She straightened up her body to show that she was not scared of the woman, causing Lena to half smirk at the peasant's braveness.

Daringly Lena extended her head very close to Kara's ear and whispered "Don't be late, Edith" Kara may have imagined it but she could feel Lena's contact on her ear and it made Kara shiver all over feeling new sensations inside. She nodded dumbly at Lena's request but wouldn't dare to look the woman in the eyes.

Kara chastised herself for reacting that way.

Lady Lena hasn't won yet she thought to herself.

It dawned on Kara that if she was to come to this wedding there is a strong chance she would be reunited with her sister Alex. That was something in which she couldn't choose to ignore.

"Then it is settled, I will have my servants send out invitations shortly"

The Prince put an arm out for Lady Lena to grab hold of as they made their way back to their carriage.

Kara let out a deep breath she wasn't aware she was holding in from the moment she saw Lady Lena.

The unintentional invite was her second chance to get her sister Alex back and she was not going to fail this time!


	7. The Wedding

 Feeling anxious and apprehensive at the mere thought of crossing paths with Lady Lena once again, it made Kara unsettled like rocks bursting out on the edge of a mountain crashing hard towards a dark hole with no means of suspension.

Not only had the woman transformed into a stunning young woman, but Kara was also able to breathe out a sigh of relief that Lena was alive and well. It also gave her more hope that Alex was doing well too. All this information had still made the girl feel afraid that she may say the wrong thing, that was if she would be lucky enough to greet the woman alone.

Kara felt her shoulders stiffen at the idea their inevitable greeting. Her mouth remained dry and cracked as if it was locked and the key to water was thrown far out of her reach. Kara hadn't needed to dwell any longer on the woman for it was just a distraction of the joy she could be having. She had to forcefully stop herself of letting her mind drift back to a much simpler time a time where Lady Lena may have been her friend.

The adolescent braced herself for whatever was yet to come as she stumbled inside the Lord's Castle and not daring to make eye contact with only suspicious eyes. She was one of the few that even though had been invited wasn't of importance in the same way other guests were. Kara made sure she would remember her place amongst the town folk.

Kara's eyes found Lady Lena's in less than a minute and her body stiffened immediately.

The heaviness of her steps had been given a lot of attention before each time she lifted them into the air. It felt to the girl as if there were heavy weights attached to her legs, stopping her from walking freely like she wished to. It was almost as time had stopped and her feet had a mind of their own, controlling Kara's body and guiding her in the direction towards to where Lady Lena was currently conversing.

Kara had to close her eyes and reopen them to take in Lady Lena's appearance. The long white dress she wore made her sparkle while making everyone else in the room appear dull and unappealing.

Kara noticed the conversation was cut short as Lena was pulled away into a more private location. Kara could only sigh as she watched the Lady disappear before her eyes. She knew the women shouldn't be interacting with the commoners yet Kara for still had the urge to follow the woman to whatever room she was being pulled into.

It had overwhelmed her with the number of guests that were gathered in the same space at once. The room procured a mixture of Duchesses and Dukes being captivated by the town's best magician, children were on a rampage running around in excitement while awaiting the two families bonding together once and for all. Kara could only let her mouth agape as she allowed herself to marvel in the beauty of the room surrounding her. 

From the chandelier to the grand staircase she had never in her existence entered a room that she presumed would make her speechless.

The only time she could link this feeling to was when she had seen Lady Lena after many years, gracefully stepping from the carriage and her heart hammering outside of her chest. The woman who after all these years had transformed into a beautiful young woman and even Kara knew she didn't have the power inside her to stay away.

 

Something hit Kara's body, a sensation similar to waves crashing hard into the girl. Kara knew she had to figure out how to slip away and find Lena while at the present time still trying to remain impassive by only focusing on what was currently happening around her. There was no need to attract more unwelcome glances she thought, especially as most of the town had known her as the 'paper girl'. Mistresses were also eyeing the girl and Kara had to try and not let her cheeks change into a shade of bright pink so they wouldn't mistake her for being flirtatious. 

The Prince and soon to be King was not jesting when he said that he wanted to invite the whole town to his wedding. Although inviting the whole town seemed a bit far-fetched and unusual, Prince Lord managed to keep his word by inviting at least one member from each family.

Kara was even more impressed when she witnessed lower class like herself being joined in conversations with the more wealthier members of the town, something that Kara knew would surely be finished by the time the wedding was over.   

It was apparent that the family and relatives of the bride or groom would be given the luxury to decide where they would like to be seated first. 

Lady Smythe and Kara had entered further inside the castle just in time to tune into hushed whispers circulating around from delicate lips, back and forth as if what was common knowledge yet still remaining secret to the daft and mistrusting.

 

 _"The bride is missing? Where is she? How are they certain? The future Queen is hiding? How? She was just here only moments ago?_  " 

Kara overheard gasps of concern spark throughout the large spacious Great Hall and her stomach created a not inside. She was well aware the voices were nothing more than harsh and intruding.

 

Missing? Kara could only let that one word linger in her mind and her heart changed from its natural beating rhythm to a strong beating inside her ribcage. The girl was in search for whoever was talking but only felt the more she listened out to match the voices to the faces, other eyes seemed to be digging holes into the back of her head with much more curiosity instead.

Kara didn't like the idea that she was being watched and felt the need to get away for some fresh air to escape prying eyes. The girl managed to slip away from an unsuspecting Siobhan who was fortunately at this time being entranced by the towns wondrous magician. It gave Kara the opportunity not only remove herself from the woman but the feeling as though she was only just the woman's property.

 

Kara managed to slide forward smoothly and maneuver herself through the cracks of the castle. She had a special gift in being able to find what she needed quickly and without being spotted. It was almost if she could make herself become one of the furniture as she continued her search for an opening.

Kara looked back at Lady Siobhan and smiled for the women would not know of her absence until she finished watching the magician perform his routine tricks. The lady was never great at comprehending more than one thing at a time which helped Kara to find the exit with much ease and sparing more time on her hands.

 

She breathed in the clear night from opening a secret door and walking over to greet the edge of a balcony. It was an amazing view from the castle, being able to look over the rest of the town. Voices emerged from underneath her. It came from the Guards who were underneath her view and Kara instinctively ducked herself to hide from their line of sight. She knew that even as a guest it wasn't normal and may look suspicious for someone in her status to be alone on the balcony, far away from the other guests and especially on the day of the future King's wedding.

 

Kara lingered while naturally deciding to crouch down, still able to watch the guards conversing from underneath her. They were guarding the main entrance to the castle and fortunately for her sake preoccupied with something they had seen in the distance. Kara remained to do the only thing she could think of and that was watching the guards in complete silence.

 

 

"I need to clear my mind, may I have just some time to myself?" The sound of heavy doors being sprung open jolted Kara's head upwards. 

She could hear the desperateness in the woman's voice which made Kara automatically discontinue from her daydreaming. 

 

 Two women above Kara noticed had marched out onto the balcony above. Kara could see them as she was standing diagonally from their view, the girl had to remain hidden well. 

Their voices procured an echo, allowing Kara to overhear everything they were saying.

 

"But mistress! This is most unusual-"

 

"Please Eve, I don't ask for much!"

 

"I can only defer your absence for a short while mam, the guests will start talking sooner rather than later"

 

Lady Lena could only nod her head in the girl's submission.

 

"It means more to me than you know, thank you"

 

The servant girl nodded and left the room without saying another word. 

 

Kara's heart was racing in alarm, it was a sign from the heavens she concluded, she now had the opportunity to get Lady Lena on her own again. As the girl looked up she could gather that Lady Lena was alone standing on the balcony just above her. Even in duress Lena looking dazzling as ever. Her white gown sparkled even though it was reflected in the dimly lit orange sun. 

From looking at the woman alone Kara was well aware there was a dramatic change in the air. It was almost as if the sweetest scent had taken over all her surroundings as a soft breeze followed from the woman's presence. 

It was a comfort knowing that just being in Lena's company felt right and natural. 

 

Lady Lena reminded Kara of someone like Aphrodite standing high above her and her only thought was that she needed to somehow reach her as she was aware she may not have another chance.

It didn't take long for Kara to use her strength to pull herself up onto the side wood panel and collect the nearest vines in her hands, allowing her much needed support to gain higher ground. She knew she had to formulate articulate words and not scare the woman off from her sudden arrival. Though Kara couldn't think that well as her heart was racing in excitement.

 

Kara knew she would need to use this chance to talk to the woman honestly and maybe even ask her of how she coped after the fire? Did she know Kara had thought about her all these years and never forgotten her? That she wanted to come back and talk to her and reunite with her sister, even though Lex had forbidden it? How Lena had to know how heartbroken she felt when they moved away without a word of where they were going? How much she wanted to see Alex again and see if Lena could tell her how she was doing?

 

The excitement filled Kara's troubled imagination as words were being mixed together like scrambled clues and Lena was the only one who could solve the pieces back together.

 

It wasn't until Lena composed herself and stepped back from the edge to make her way back inside the castle that Kara coordinated her body to spring herself over the balcony and slam her feet onto the worn bricked pavement floor.

 

Lena's body jumped at the suddenness of the girl's arrival. 

 

She let out a sound of horror as her first instinct was to scream. Kara's eyes widened as she burst forward to Lady Lena's side and instinctively placed her hand over the woman's mouth to stop the woman from making any more unwanted sounds.

Kara closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable sound of guards racing towards them but nothing changed. Lena had to control her breathing in order for Kara to safely remove her hand.

Lady Lena was about to open her mouth in distress until Kara spoke up first.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Kara warned.

 

Lena's eyes grew in concern as she felt frozen at Kara's unforeseen appearance.

 

"K-Kara?"

 

"The one and only yes" Kara smirked as Lady Lena's mouth parted slightly.

 

"What in gods name are you doing here? It has been years!"

 

"I was invited of course" Kara shrugged her shoulders as she played with the castles vines nearby, trying to keep herself calm.

 

"By whom?" Lena scrunched her eyebrows in bewilderment not liking how the girl remained so mysterious.

 

"Oh, right you don't remember" Kara let her hair fall out over her shoulders and picked out the shiny glass inside her pockets to place it in front of her left eye. 

 

"Edith, you're h-her!" Lady Lena felt so foolish, how this girl managed to trick her into believing she was another person.

 

"At your service" Kara half bowed to the woman then moved to next to the woman, eyeing her body and making Lena all the more uncomfortable.  "Miss me?"

 

Lena's eyes followed the girls every movement while her heart was beating in trepidation. Kara circled Lena while confidently taking in her new outfit loving how it fitted her so well.

 

 "You shouldn't be here, after everything that has happened to me" Lena's head raised higher to show she wasn't intimidated. "I was told it was you who was the one to blame for my injuries" Lena's mouth was trembling, not sure how dangerous this girl was or had become. Her mother and brother Lex had informed her the type of girl Kara really was and yet Lady Lena felt different when she actually looked into Kara's eyes.

 

"W-what?" Kara spluttered out her words this time. "That is a lie!"

 

"Oh really!" Lena challenged.

 

"Yes, I'm being truthful!" The burning rage Kara felt inside made her want to shake the woman and make her come to her senses.  "You have been misinformed, I saved your life!"

 

Lena scoffed as Kara's eyes widened with surprise.

 

Kara stepped closer to Lena as Lena remained grounded. Their faces were mere inches from each other and the intensity of each others presence was becoming harder to handle.

 

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and something about the way Kara looked at her made her soften inside. Lena felt butterflies circulate inside her the same way she felt when they played that game together as young children.

There was a part of her that knew Kara was telling the truth and thought it was still remarkable how they had reunited once more. 

Lena had missed the warmth Kara had imprinted on her when she was only small and was unable to find that spark with anyone else, not even her about to be husband, Prince Max.

 

"How can I trust you are not lying? The punishment is death if you aren't being truthful"

 

Kara was breathing heavily and furrowed her eyebrows in thinking of a clever response. 

A few moments passed which felt much longer before Kara could form words.

"Pinky promise?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows and smirked while lifting her little finger into the air.

 

Lena's heart was beating at a fast pace as her cheeks produced a red tint color. She watched the girl and felt the same warmth and confusion she felt when they first met. It scared her and excited her at the same time.

 

Kara stepped forward and gave herself permission to look into Lady Lena's eyes properly before doing what she wanted to do for a very long time. 

Kara brushed her fingers gently over Lena's lips as the woman felt a prickling sensation and nearly closed her eyes from the unexpected action.

Kara closed her eyes and let her lips be at the same level as the woman before intuitively diving into her. There was a magical awareness that came over Kara as her lips were mixed together with Lady Lena's. The woman was kissing her back with the same eagerness and it was driving Kara crazy. The pleasure and sensation had been like nothing she had ever felt before as she let her arms rest on the woman’s waistline.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story I just wanted to write something fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter as I am still not yet confident with my writing skills.


	8. Inside the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few people who want me to continue this story which I am very flattered by. I've tried my best to proofread but if I have missed things I am sorry in advance. Hope you like it :)

Kara calmly guided Lena into the brick wall behind her and the impact made both their lips part just a fraction to invite the most pleasurable sensation between them. Kara body was now pressed warmly against Lena's making the woman trapped. 

When Kara went to lean forward and intertwine their lips together again Lena pulled back shaking her head as she had just done the worst thing imaginable and was reprimanding herself.

Kara was troubled by the woman's sudden retreat and then formed a sheepish smile. 

Was Lena being a tease? 

Kara leaned forward to brush her nose against the woman's as if they were playing some sort of unspoken game. Both cheeks were warm as they brushed softly against each other. Lena had a delayed response by turning her head rapidly to the side conveying that she wanted no further part in this mind game Kara was playing at. It stumped Kara as she followed the woman's gaze and used her hands to lightly try and lift Lena's chin back up so they could look into each other's eyes once more.

Lena's heart was still beating heavily and felt as if she had the weight of the world sprung on her shoulders. The world was spinning and Lena had to get some fresh air. The cool breeze in the open felt like it wasn't enough to absorb inside Lena's lungs well enough. Lena had wondered what made her kiss Kara back and worse why she had also seemed to like it. No one had ever kissed her before with that much passion. It made Lena lost for words and remain enigmatic in the presence of Kara as she had always been taught to never show her true feelings.

Kara had sensed her body becoming ice cold from Lena's stare. The woman was different and more distant than Kara had ever seen her, she wondered why that was?

"What are you doing?" Lena stepped to the side the break away from Kara's bewildered expression.

"Kissing you?" Kara nervously laughed while looking around as though it was the most obvious thing while showing no remorse. Kara had felt Lena kiss her back and it confirmed her desires so why was she suddenly acting indifferent towards her? Kara was running in circles in her mind, finding it hard to keep up with Lena's mixed signals.

"I can have you killed for your rash behavior" Lena hadn't spoken with force though Kara felt the full effect of the woman's words sting.

Kara felt absolutely gutted inside. She was someone who would never take advantage of another woman. She had simply just misread the signs.

What she had learned from Mon-El all those years ago was not helping her at all. There was one thing the boy never mentioned and that her actions do have consequences. 

How was she to know when women like Siobhan had caught her off guard and took advantage of her. Maybe it was simply because this was the only form of connection Kara had ever known. 

Kara now felt ashamed of herself. 

"I apologize Lena" Kara's head hung low. She fully meant the words and Lena had to do a quick breath to show how much it impacted her so. 

"It is Princess Lena to you now" Lena huffed as she smoothed out her wedding gown, deciding now not to show any emotion and. She had taken off one of her white gloves to fan herself.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you have married already" Lena's eyes widened and then she shared a look of resentment. This woman was testing her. Kara had of course known that Lena hadn't wed yet so she felt the girl was being spiteful.

"You need to watch that tongue of yours"

Lena pushed the girl aside dramatically motioning quickly back inside her chambers.

" Or what? Are you concerned I will speak the truth or are you more worried what my tongue will do if it was connected again with yours?" Kara couldn't help herself, Lady Lena was being malicious for no good reason. 

Lena stopped her movement abruptly to take in what Kara had said and was shocked. She turned back to face the girl in fury.

"How dare you! This is my wedding day and not only have you trespassed into my chambers but you have also insulted myself and furthermore shown inappropriate behavior!" 

"My lady I felt you kissing me back, I know you wanted this too so there is no nee-"

"Guards!" Lena had enough. Her head felt it was now on fire and Kara was adding more fuel to the flames.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Kara's heart palpitated as though she knew what the punishment was for her actions. "Lena you can't possibly - get your hands off me! - this is a new low even for you" Kara grunted as she tried to force her body to remain positioned towards Lena "Look I-I know you're angry with me now but once you've settled down you'll realize this is all - all mistake - please Lena" Kara rustled her arms to try and fling off the two guards grip of her arm. 

"It is Lady Lena to you" Was the last of Lena's words as she turned around she felt tears emitting out of her eyes on their own accord.

One of the guards pushed Kara outside Lena's room while the girl was still struggling to fight back.

"A night in the dungeon may make you grasp the fact you were out of line" Despite Lena's tone the woman was not furious but instead disappointed. She knew she was doing Kara a favor. For her whole life, she had one specific purpose and she couldn't let someone like Kara stop her from achieving her goals. What would her mother or Lex think? She had to do what was in their best interest, even if that meant she wasn't to love or be loved in return. She had duties to fulfill and Kara would only be a distraction.

Kara eventually gave up at her failed attempts to release herself from the guard's constraint. She slumped in her stance letting herself be dragged out of the room, without bothering to look back once at the woman.

*** * ***

After what felt like only minutes of traveling down a long spiral staircase, Kara found herself being thrown inside an empty cell and crashed hard onto a rough surface. She felt her arms graze at her elbows and the echoes of laughter arise from the two careless guards as they left the room unperturbed by what they had just done.

As she sat awake deep in her own thoughts the only a light that was alight had been from a wood fire torch. The dimness consistently flickered against her cheek not allowing much heat to her body. The heat was what she craved. Kara shivered and only found comfort by bringing her knees to her chest to create some sort of warmth for the cold night ahead of her.

The same words were entering in and out without permission. She didn't want to dwell on them for longer than need be. It was part of Kara's punishment the girl had to contend with. Was she out of line? and also why had this bothered her so? 

Lady Lena had grown up in a strange family which Kara understood her family hadn't shown much affection and yet she felt like even all those years since reuniting, Kara just knew Lena wasn't acting like herself.

_How dare you! I can have you killed - only shown inappropriateness - Guards!_

Kara felt humiliated as she imagined Lena's expression when uttering those words. How was this woman so cold to her in particular? Kara couldn't fathom why. The girl knew she only had herself to blame and for now only sit alone with her mind. One night was all. Kara could do it, she had slept in far worse areas before.

As the night drew on and the walls created more intricated patterns, her memories began to fade and Kara was left with her own imagination pondering what made Lena this way until her eyes fell asleep. 

Her sleep was disturbed with nightmares and the images very distorted. In one dream she experienced having her head just in the right position before feeling a sharp blade come crashing down on her weak neck. Kara awoke in alarm shaking her head with slight fear. Her body was taken over with sweat and Kara felt like she wasn't sure if she had even slept at all. Kara's body jolted instantly when she felt a clinking noise echo inside her body. It was something being thrown next to her body.

Her food lay next to her cold and stale in a small silver tray. Kara naturally pushed it away preferring to waste away instead. She still felt remorseful from the previous night and wanted to see Lena and show her that she wasn't thinking clearly. Her heart would beat out of her chest whenever she would think of her lips attaching to Lena's and she felt more alive than ever. Lena was like the sun and Kara wanted to immerse herself in the light the woman was emitting. She had never experienced a rush in her whole life similar to kissing Lena. 

Her mission now was to prove to Lena it wasn't a mistake.

"Not hungry are you? I see you're still fussy when it comes to food" A familiar voice started giggling at her own joke making Kara unconsciously spring up to her feet.

"Alex!" Kara was elated and shocked at the same time to find herself standing in the presence of her sister. "You're really here" A single tear escaped from Kara's eye. For a long time, she had never known what happened to Alex but had also known there was a small chance her sister was still alive. Oh, thank heavens Kara thought to herself.

"I am" Alex smiled back at Kara's form, judging her sister and the current predicament she was in. "Still always finding yourself in trouble I see. I guess that's comforting to know there are some aspects of yourself that will never change" Alex smirked.

"I made a mistake"

"Clearly" Alex snorted "With Lady Lena, Oh I know, she tells me everything. She feels like she can trust me. It had taken years but I got her to open up to me" Alex naturally folded her arms in front of her chest looking confident and proud of her efforts.

Kara paused for a moment to take in what information her sister had just shared with her. _Lady Lena, not Princess Lena._ Kara raised one of her eyebrows looking lost in thought.

"What is that look for?" Alex said confused.

"You said Lady Lena, not Princess Lena am I right?" Kara's hands cradled around the silver bared cell doors.

"Yes so, why does that make a dif-"

"She never got married" Kara almost whispered to herself while forming a soft smile. Prince Lord and Lady Lena had never gone through with their ceremony. Lady luck must have been on Kara's side. 

For whatever reasons Kara was going to make sure she found out from Lena no matter how.

"What?" Alex looked at her sister perplexed but then caught on to what Kara was alluding to. "Oh, you like her?"

Kara's face blushed.

"I figured. After she met you she went through some sort of identity crisis" Alex spoke as if reliving a memory. "She wanted to know what it was like kissing girls and asked if she could practice on me" Alex smiled whilst shaking her head.

"W-what?" Kara had not seen this coming at all. 

"Whatever you had done or said made an impression on Lady Lena, Kara. She didn't have to tell me but I knew that the many nights she would bring up the day we became separated, Lena always wanted to talk to me about you. It didn't bother me as much because I still had at least I still had a small fraction of a memory to remember you by. I knew you had to have been well"

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"So many years I thought you were dead, I don't know what I would have one if that was true" Kara let out a few more tears lowering her head to the ground. Alex stepped forward to bring her hands up to meet Kara's.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that suffering for so long, but wow look how much you've grown. I can see why Lady Lena is smitten with you" Both girls chuckled. 

"She is the most complicated human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" Alex continued chuckling.

"I have been instructed to guide you back outside the castle" Alex began opening the cell doors and Kara stepped back feeling conflicted. This was news to her and definitely unexpected.

"Wait no, I'm not leaving again. I just found you!" Kara refused to leave her cell remaining firmly grounded.

"Kara keep your composure" Kara frowned as Alex continued to open up the doors not understanding what she meant.

"No Alex you don't see-"

"Kara I've got a plan. But you need to stop whining and follow me. And you have to make sure you can keep up. we can't risk having anyone find you" 

Kara smirked as she trailed her sister through the darkness and felt hopeful that she was not only reunited with her sister again but now had a chance to redeem herself with Lady Lena.


End file.
